


A Wolf Raised By Two Dragons

by Emilie_L_C



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daenerys is dead, Dragonstone, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Growing Up, Kidnapping, Menstruation, Other, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Rhaegar Targaryen is not an asshole, The seven kingdoms, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Visenya Targaryen is the female Jon Snow, Viserys Targaryen Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/pseuds/Emilie_L_C
Summary: After Lyanna Stark dies giving birth to Visenya, Rhaegar and Viserys are the only relatives Visenya has left. Rhaegar and Viserys decides to raise Visenya at Dragonstone. Robert Baratheon is king of Westeros, but only because the Targaryens surrendered. However, it was all a part of Rhaegar’s big plan on how to reclaim the iron throne and become king of Westeros. Sadly, Robert Baratheon has a plan as well. Not a plan on how to reclaim the throne, but how to ruin a specific person: Rhaegar Targaryen.
Relationships: Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen, Visenya Targaryen & Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 46
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Rhaegar and Viserys is alive, and they both survived Roberts Rebellion. Stannis never invaded Dragonstone, so that is where Lyanna gives birth. Rhaella and Daenerys are both dead: Rhaella died giving birth to Daenerys and Daenerys died shortly after being born.  
> Rhaegar and Viserys raises Visenya at Dragonstone as well. Since Daenerys is dead, Visenya only has male relatives left. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of blood and pretty graphic description of childbirth.

  
_**Dragonstone**_

  
Screams filled the halls of Dragonstone. The screams of Lyanna Stark. The young wife of Rhaegar Targaryen had gone into labor hours ago, and she was still in agony. Rhaegar and Viserys waited outside of her chamber, the Maester had told them to. "Is everything alright?" Viserys looked over at his older brother, who looked worried. Very worried. Rhaegar glanced over at the younger prince, "do not worry about me, brother. I am simply just thinking. Alot." Viserys nodded, he knew his brother thought about everything alot, and sometimes it was too much, even for him. Blood-curdling screams could be heard every other second. After each scream, Viserys could see the concern grow in his brother's lilac eyes.

Suddenly, Rhaegar got up from his chair, "this is it. I am going in to assist my wife. They cannot keep me out here forever, I am her husband." He almost hissed at Viserys, who just looked at him. Rhaegar opened the heavy wooden door, his eyes darted around the chamber. His beloved Lyanna laid on the bed, crimson blood stains covering the sheets. She was naked from the waist down, she looked weaker than he had ever seen her. Rhaegar smiled at his wife, gently taking her hand. As he did so, he earned hard glares from the Maester and the handmaidens, but that was not a part of his concern right now. He crouched down beside the bed.

"My love, are you alright?" Rhaegar held a cool hand on her damp forehead, giving her a kiss. "I-i am glad to see you," Lyanna managed to croak out, her voice was raw and broken from all of the screaming. Soon after, another scream filled the room, and Rhaegar held her hand tight. The tightest he had ever held a hand before. Her hand was sweaty in his, or was it his hand? "Maester, how much longer will this birth take?" Rhaegar asked the Maester, still not leaving his wife's side though. The Maester shook his head, "Your Grace, the handmaidens and I are doing our very best. it might take some time. I can reassure you that Your wife is doing a great job." He gave him a small nod before returning all of his attention to Lyanna, trying to ignore all of the blood everywhere.

"You will be alright, my dear. Think about the small babe. Our babe." Rhaegar kissed her hand, looking into her beautiful, yet frightened eyes. "Rhaegar... I am scared. If something happens to me, save the babe. Please." A little tear escaped the corner of her eye. "Please do not say such a thing. Nothing will happen to you," he gave her a sad smile. Lyanna just looked at him, "promise me, Rhaegar. Please, i beg you." She sobbed, the pain soon taking over her whole body again. All Rhaegar could do was nod his head, his silver hair swaying in every direction. A small sigh escaped his thin lips, and after a few moments of hestitation, he smiled at her, "i promise." Lyanna smiled at her husband, and gave him a kiss on his cheek, “i love you, Rhaegar.” Rhaegar was about to say something, but as he was about to, the Maester said something, “Your Graces, i can see the head.” He informed the young couple. “Could you please get me some water?” The Maester asked one of the handmaidens, who quickly fetched him some water.

Rhaegar looked at his wife, “it will all be over soon. Our babe will be in our arms in a few moments, i can feel it.” Rhaegar encouraged a very exhausted Lyanna. She did her best to smile at his sweet remark, but the pain was close to unbearable. “I cannot do this anymore,” she moaned out in pain, holding around her lower abdomen. “Yes, you can. The Maester said he could see the head of our babe. Hold on.” Rhaegar looked at the Maester, as if he was telling him to speed up the birth.

“Push, Your Grace.” The Maester commanded her, looking between her legs. Lyanna pushed a few times, and suddenly the screams were replaced by a babe’s cry. Rhaegar and Lyanna smiled at eachother, “i knew you could do it! Are you ready to meet our babe? Oh, Maester! Which gender is it?” Rhaegar asked excitedly, he had been waiting for the answer for moons. The Maester held the babe, “Congratulations, it is a small princess.” He informed them. Rhaegar’s eyes softened at that information, “it is a small princess, do you want to hold her?” Rhaegar whispered to Lyanna. A big smile spread on her face, “of course,” she replied. The handmaidens had washed off the blood of the babe, as she was given to Rhaegar. He held her protectively in his strong arms, “hello, little princess. Welcome to The Seven Kingdoms.” He grinned down at her. He handed her to Lyanna, “Hello, my darling. You are so beautiful. You look so much like your father. But i can also see myself in you.” She kissed the babe’s head.

“Rhaegar, i have already found a very fitting name for her.” Lyanna spoke softly. Rhaegar raised an eyebrow, “which name is it, my dear?” He stroke their daughter’s cheek. “Visenya. She looks like a Visenya.” Lyanna kissed Rhaegar. Rhaegar had always loved that name, and Lyanna knew. “I need help over here. We have to stop the bleeding!” The Maester yelled to the handmaidens. Concern overtook Rhaegar’s face, “Is something wrong?” He did not even want to know the answer. The Maester looked at him, “Your Grace, i am afraid there isn’t anything we can do. Your wife will not stop bleeding. She has already bled through five rags in the past ten minutes.”

Lyanna just nodded, almost closing her eyes. It was like all energy had left her body. “Rhaegar, my love, take care of our daughter, Visenya.” She spoke. That was the last thing Lyanna Stark spoke. Rhaegar hurried over to his wife, trying to shake her awake, “please, no, no! Lyanna, please!” The prince started crying. Their daughter started crying too, and one of the handmaidens took her in her arms, “i will make sure she gets something to eat, Your Grace.” Rhaegar could not say anything.

Today was the best and one of the worst days of his life, all at the same time. Him and Viserys was all little Visenya had left. Here he was, left in the bloody mess his poor Lyanna had left behind. 


	2. Chapter Two

  
**_Dragonstone_ **

  
Still in shock after what had just happened, Rhaegar got up from the floor where he had been sitting for Gods knows how long. It sure felt like an eternity to him. Lyanna's body had been carried out of the chamber, so only the blood-stained bed and sheets were left behind. "Your Grace, do You want to hold your babe?" One of Lyanna's old handmaidens asked him kindly, flashing him smile of sympathy. Rhaegar looked at her, and Visenya in her arms instantly caught his attention. He could not help but smile big at her, she was his daughter. _Their_ daughter.

"Yes, please. Thank you very much." Rhaegar accepted her offer, and held little Visenya in his strong arms. Gods, she looked alot like him. She had his lilac eyes, and she would probably grow silver hair later on. Yet, he could still see Lyanna in her. He gave her a kiss on her forehead, "father will always protect you. Yes, I am your father," he grinned down at her. Visenya was truly beautiful. She was the most beautiful babe Rhaegar had ever seen, and he could simply not stop looking at her. Rhaegar walked out of the chamber, still holding his little newborn daughter tight.

Viserys, who had been waiting for hours, was still sitting in the exact same spot where Rhaegar had told him to sit. Viserys' eyes lit up when he saw his older brother holding the babe. He instantly got up from his seat, "Rhaegar, is that Lyanna's babe? Where is Lyanna? Is she still in there?" Viserys asked his older brother excitedly, clearly interested. Rhaegar sighed, and for a moment, it felt like a dagger stabbing his heart one hundred times.

"Yes, Viserys. This is your niece, Visenya. Do you want to hold her?" Rhaegar tried his best to avoid having to answer the other question his little brother had asked him. Viserys nodded eagerly, "please, i would love to hold her!" Rhaegar smiled and gently placed her in the younger prince's arms. "She is so beautiful. My little niece!" Viserys was in awe of her, truly.

"I am your uncle, yes I am!" He was talking to her, just like Rhaegar just did. Rhaegar smiled, "isn't she wonderful?" Rhaegar stood behind Viserys, admiring the sight of his daughter in his younger brother's arms. Viserys nodded, "she is, dear brother. Congratulations." Rhaegar nodded slowly, "thank you." Rhaegar tried his best to hide his eyes from Viserys. He did not want him to know that he had cried for hours. His eyes were red and stains of tears appeared on both of his pale cheeks.

"Where is Lyanna? Can I see her?" Viserys suddenly asked. Rhaegar took a deep breath, trying his best not to cry. "Sit down. I have something to tell you." Viserys sat down, and so did Rhaegar. Rhaegar folded his hands infront of him, nervous about Viserys' reaction to the news he was about to tell him. "Lyanna... she... she did not make it. She died giving birth." Viserys' eyes widened, shocked at the news he just heard. "W-what? What are you saying?" Rhaegar could see tears form in Viserys' eyes, and if he was being honest, he wanted to cry too. He couldn't, though. He had to be strong, for now atleast. "I cannot believe it either, Viserys. I am so sorry." Rhaegar's voice almost cracked as he spoke those words. Suddenly, the hall they were sitting in was way too quiet and it was like someone had put a silence-spell over Dragonstone. Visenya was, of course, too young to understand what had just happened but Rhaegar could sense her getting affected by their sudden mood changes as well.

Rhaegar hugged Viserys from the side, "I am sad too. We will get through this..." Rhaegar was cut off by Viserys, "what about Visenya? Where will she grow up? Will they take her from us?" Rhaegar shook his head, "of course they will not take her from us, Viserys. We will raise her together, here at Dragonstone. Everything will get better, especially after i reclaim the throne and become king of Westeros." Viserys nodded his head. "I just don't want her to die like Daenerys, mother and Lyanna did." The young prince admitted, staring at the wall.

Rhaegar nodded, "she won't, do not worry about that. We will take care of her." Rhaegar promised, as he got up from his seat. "I-i better go wash my hands. Can you hold her for a few more minutes?" Rhaegar asked as he looked down at his blood-stained hands. Viserys nodded slowly, "of course I can. I suppose we have to write a letter to Winterfell, letting them know what has happened." Viserys said, deep in thought. Rhaegar had not even thought about that, yet. It would be the best thing to do, even though it was going to be... difficult. "I will send a raven to Winterfell after i have washed my hands." Rhaegar nodded as he left the hall.

The Targaryens and the Starks were not the bestest of friends. After Robert Baratheon started spreading rumors about Rhaegar kidnapping and raping Lyanna, the bad blood between house Stark and house Targaryen had begun. It was no secret, and everybody in The Seven Kingdoms knew that. Except, they all believed Robert Baratheon's lie, and not Rhaegar Targaryen's truth.

Having to write a letter to Winterfell, to those who despised Rhaegar and his whole house so much, would be a difficult and probably uncomfortable thing to do. He knew he had to do it, though. After he was done washing his hands, he sat in his office, looking at the parchment infront of him. What was he even going to write? How do you tell someone that someone beloved in their family has passed? Rhaegar brought the quill down to the piece of parchment:

_To the family of Lyanna Stark._

_I know you don't want anything to do with me, or my house. Yet, I have to write this letter to you. I am writing this letter, because i have some devastating news to bring. Lyanna Stark has sadly passed away today. She died in childbed. Lyanna gave birth to a beautiful girl, Visenya._   
_We, here at Dragonstone are so sorry this happened. We are very affected by this situation, as well._

_My condolences._

_Rhaegar Targaryen, prince of Dragonstone._

After reading his letter thoroughly, he called for one of the handmaidens. "Please, send a raven to Winterfell." Rhaegar gave the letter to the girl who curtsied before leaving his office. Now him and Viserys had to figure out how to raise the little Visenya.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Catelyn Stark stayed at Riverrun a year after her and Ned got married. In my story, she went with Ned to Winterfell right away. So they are not separated from eachother in my story. That also means Catelyn will give birth to Robb in Winterfell, and not in Riverrun.

_**Winterfell** _

Ned Stark and Catelyn Stark were retiring for the evening, when a knock suddenly appeared, coming from the door to the sleeping-chamber. "Come in," Ned said, loudly. Catelyn had already laid down on the bed, covered in a blanket. The heavy wooden door opened, and Maester Luwin appeared in the doorway. Ned raised a curious eyebrow at the old man, waiting for him to speak.

"I apologize for disturbing You at this hour, but a raven just came in." The Maester explained to them, which caused Catelyn to ask, "who is it from? And from where did it come from?" Sighing, Maester Luwin shook his head, "I am not sure, Your Grace. I was told to give it to you immediatly." He said, as he put the letter in Ned's hand. Ned nodded, still thinking about who the sender could possibly be. "Thank you, Maester Luwin. Was that all?" The old man nodded his head, "Yes, Your Grace. That was all. Goodnight." He bowed before exiting the chamber. The faint sound of the Maester's footsteps walking away from their chamber, was now the only noise present in the room. That, and the fire burning in the fireplace, made out of massive rocks.

Catelyn looked at Ned, her beautiful auburn hair spread out on the pillow underneath her head, "that was a bit odd, wasn't it?" She smiled at him as she looked at the letter in his big hand. Ned glanced at the letter, a little sigh escaped his lips as he looked closer at it. Something caught his eye, and it was something very unpleasant, Catelyn could tell that, even though she did not know what he was thinking about. She could see the way Ned raised his eyebrows, and squeezed his eyes shut, it was as if he tried to unsee something.

"Ned..." Catelyn tried to figure out why her husband had that look on his face, but he just "shushed" at her. Ned carefully opened the letter. As he took the letter out of the envelope, Catelyn noticed something falling to the floor. It came from the letter. Catelyn picked it up, and put it in the palm of her pale hand. It was a seal, and on that seal was the sigil of House Targaryen. Suddenly, Catelyn understood why Ned had been so upset before even opening up the letter. As she looked over at Ned, she saw something that almost frightened her: her husband was all pale, and he was shaking over his whole body. Catelyn scooted closer to him, holding a hand around his waist, "Ned, what happened?" She asked him, barely above a whisper. Ned threw the letter to the ground, "that fucking murderer! He killed Lyanna! My bloody sister!" Ned roared in her face, his face was now red with anger and frustration. "What? What are you saying?" Catelyn tried her best to remain calm, but this situation was making it hard.

"It was Rhaegar bloody Targaryen who sent the letter. Lyanna is dead. Here, read it." Ned gave Catelyn the letter. As she started reading it, she could not believe her own eyes:

_To the family of Lyanna Stark._

_I know you don't want anything to do with me, or my house. Yet, I have to write this letter to you. I am writing this letter, because i have some devastating news to bring. Lyanna Stark has sadly passed away today. She died in childbed. Lyanna gave birth to a beautiful girl, Visenya._   
_We, here at Dragonstone are so sorry this happened. We are very affected by this situation, as well._   
_My condolences_

_Rhaegar Targaryen, prince of Dragonstone._

In shock, she looked at Ned. "We have to inform everyone at Winterfell. I think you should tell Robert Baratheon, too." Catelyn suggested, in a soft voice. Ned shook his head, and suddenly he felt ill and dizzy. "First he kidnaps and rapes my sister. Then he has the bloody audacity to write a letter to me, telling us that she has died giving birth. I want to kill him." Ned growled, feeling the tears build up in his eyes. They were the tears of anger and sadness that had build up over the years. It seemed like now was the perfect time to release them. Catelyn walked over to their shared cabinet and poured Ned a glass of red wine. "Here, take this. It will help you." She sat down beside him.

**_Kings Landing_ **

Ned's raven had arrived at Kings Landing shortly after he had sent it. Robert Baratheon was sitting on the iron throne, Cersei Lannister, his wife was standing beside him. "Your Grace, a raven has arrived from Winterfell. Robert and Ned were great friends, they had been for a long time. Robert was always pleased, when he recieved a raven from Winterfell, since it would most likely be Ned writing to him. Robert smiled, "bring it up here, boy!" The fat king's voice resounded in the great throne hall. Robert opened the letter:

_Robert, i hope you are well. Congratulations on your marriage with Cersei Lannister._   
_I know it has been awhile since we last spoke. There is a reason why I am writing this letter to you today. Undortunately, i have some devastating news to tell you. Lyanna Stark has sadly passed away. I recieved a raven from Rhaegar Targaryen. He informed me about her death: she died in childbed. Apparently she gave birth to a little princess, Visenya._

_I lost a sister, and you lost the love of your life. I am so sorry, Robert. I know you always hoped she would come back one day. I just had to tell you this news. Trust me, I feel your pain, my sister is gone. I hope you will be alright._

_Eddard "Ned" Stark, Lord Of Winterfell._

Robert's fingers tightened around the letter, anger filling his body. Cersei looked at him, "Your Grace, what is the matter? What did the letter say?" She was curious about her husband's sudden anger. Robert was furious. Everybody could see it. "Those fucking Targaryens!" He roared, his cheeks turning a crimson red color. "Rhaegar killed Lyanna! He is a cold-blooded murderer, and i knew it!he killed her!" Robert yelled, making Cersei raise an eyebrow.

"I am so sorry, Your Grace. That is horrible." She mumbled, not truly sorry. Cersei had indeed heard of Lyanna Stark. It was all Robert wanted to talk about, and it honestly drove her crazy. Robert even moaned Lyanna's name out loud the first time they made love. "You do not really care." Robert spoke to her, harshly. Robert got up from the iron throne, and walked out of the hall. "I will be in my office!" He roared, stomping as he walked up the staircase. Robert needed revenge. He craved it. Robert knew what he had to do: He had to ruin Rhaegar Targaryen.

_**Dragonstone** _

Visenya was an easy babe. She slept all of the time, and she ate whenever she needed to. She hardly screamed or cried, much to Rhaegar's surprise. Viserys helped Rhaegar alot, and Rhaegar was honestly so grateful for his kindness. Slowly, but surely, Rhaegar and Viserys was starting to find out how to raise Visenya the best way as possible.

"Your Grace, it is time." One of the handmaidens informed him, as he sat by Visenya's crib. He sighed, "thank you, I will be right there." He told her, as he tugged his beloved daughter in. Rhaegar knew one thing: Lyanna should have a proper burial, and she should be burried in a place she loved: The hill on Dragonstone. Lyanna loved nature, horseriding, wind and the sun. Of course she should be burried on the hill. Today was the day. He was going to say a proper goodbye to the love of his life.

Viserys was waiting outside og his older brother's chamber, dressed in House Targaryen's colors: Red and black. So was Rhaegar. It was a tradition whenever someone in their family passed. That way, you could show the deceased people honor and loyalty. Visenya was sleeping tightly in her crib as Rhaegar left the room. Visenya did not have her own chamber just yet, so the handmaidens had placed her crib in Rhaegar's sleeping chamber. That way he could also keep a close eye on her at all times.

With heavy steps, the two Targaryen brothers walked outside of the castle, and towards the hill. Viserys could feel Rhaegar's sadness as they walked in complete silence. Viserys did not say anything, he did not want to upset his older brother further. After walking for five minutes, they had reached the beautiful hill of Dragonstone. The sun was shining directly on it and the wind was blowing some leaves around on the ground. Rhaegar knew Lyanna ansolutely loved this place. The two of them would often go for long walks together, on this exact hill. It was their place.

Rhaegar and Viserys stopped before the casket, where Lyanna's body was lying. She still looked beautiful. Her skin still looked soft and porcelain-like. She did not look dead at all, and it was like she was just sleeping. Her long, beautiful hair was braided and it made her face look smaller than it was. She truly looked like a doll. She had her hands folded on the top of her stomach. Her facial expression exposed how she felt when she died, though. Her eyes were shut hard, and her lips were pressed together. She had not died peacefully, but she had died in agony. Rhaegar did his best not to cry, but he could still feel the tears build up in the corner of his eye. Viserys put a single rose down in her casket, “goodbye Lyanna.” Was all he managed to say before the tears started falling.

They had already digged a large hole in the ground for the casket. With a bleeding heart, Rhaegar took one of her cold hands into his. "Goodbye, my love. I promise i will be a good father to Visenya. We will visit up here, at _our_ hill." Rhaegar whispered to his dead wife, feeling one single tear roll down his pale cheek.

Viserys held Rhaegar's hand as plenty of people tried to get the casket in the hole. Rhaegar smiled down at Viserys. A sad smile stained with salty tears. This was it, his wife, his Lyanna, was really gone.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Dragonstone** _

After Lyanna's burial, Viserys and Rhaegar went back to the castle. Rhaegar had no idea hos to feel. He had mixed thoughts and feelings. It definietly was not easy to seperate them from eachother, since they were all tangled together, or atleast that was what it felt like. The love of his life had just died, and she had given him a beautiful daughter, right before she took her last very breath. Rhaegar was conflicted about his feelings, and he had nobody to talk to about them. He used to talk to Lyanna about everything, and now, he was all by himself.

Viserys had gone inside of his own chamber after the burial, still very affected after the whole burial-ceremony. Rhaegar sat down in his chamber, looking at Visenya, peacefully sleeping in her crib. What a beautiful, small creature she was. Rhaegar walked over to the crib, slowly stroking his daughter's soft cheek. He could not help but smile, tugging her in. He was not all alone after all, he had Visenya and Viserys.

_**Dorne** _

After a while, the news about Rhaegar Targaryen being alive, started spreading around every corner of Dorne. People started talking in the streets, furious about what had happened to Elia and the two children at Kings Landing. The news about Visenya had also reached Dorne, and it was the latest topic everybody talked about. The news had now reached The Water Gardens. Oberyn and Doran Martell had heard the news, and they were furious to say the very least.

"Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Elia! She gave birth to two children, and yet he just left her. I never trusted him." Doran ranted to his younger brother, pacing the room. Oberyn was sitting on the chair infront of him, his head in his hands. "Our sister is dead. She was murdered. Rhaegar could have protected her, but he choose not to." He muttered darkly, feeling the anger build up inside of his body. Doran stopped his pacing and glared at his younger brother, "you do not need to remind me, little brother. I can't bear to think about it. Even the children are dead. Aegon and Rhaenys." Oberyn studied his older brother closer, watching as he glanced out of the window.

Doran sighed, "and the horrible story is not even over yet. Rhaegar fucking Targaryen had another child. With Lyanna Stark, the woman he disappeared with. She died in childbed, giving birth to a girl, Visenya." Doran shook his head, putting his hands on his hips. "Rhaegar is a dangerous man to be around. The women around him _die_. Isn't that curious?!" Doran continued his ranting, pouring himself a glass of red wine. Oberyn sighed, "how do you know he had another child?" He asked. "Every one is talking about Visenya Targaryen. It can't just be a rumor." He answered, bitterly. Oberyn lowered his head. Doran put down his glass of red wine on the wooden table beside him, sighing deeply. His body felt like it was being licked by flames. It was as if his whole body had turned into an angry, dangerously hot wildfire, just waiting to burn something down. Preferably Rhaegar Targaryen. 

It was true Oberyn had heard the people of Dorne talk about a new "Princess Targaryen." He had just tried to ignore the rumors until he could see if it was true. "I am furious too, Doran. Trust me, I am. She was our sister, we have grown up with her. I was in shock when i heard the news. It is not fair. Not any of it. Rhaegar does not deserve to be alive, not after what he has done and how he has treated Elia. How in The Seven Hells does Visenya get to live, when Aegon and Rhaenys were murdered in cold blood? Did he even care for those children wasn't Elia's children good enough for him?!" Now it was Oberyn's turn to get very upset. He could not keep all of the negative feelings and thoughts he had on the inside of his body any longer. He felt like he would explode, if he tried to hold it in any longer. The Gods had not shown them any justice. How could Rhaegar and Visenya live, while Elia was dead? Murdered. Along with her two children. How was that fair? It wasn’t. 

Doran shook his head, he did not know what to say anymore. He was lost for words. “I want revenge. No, i _need_ revenge. Rhaegar should know what it is like to lose so many family members all at once.” Doran growled, his fingernails digging hard into the wooden table he was standing at. Oberyn nodded in agreement, “i suppose some kind of revenge would be fitting, in this kind of... situation.” 

_**Dragonstone** _

It was in the middle of the night, when Rhaegar heard a loud scream. Immediatly, he got out of his warm bed, his eyes darted around the chamber, trying to see if anything looked different. It did not. Rhaegar put on his sleepwear, feeling the cold floor under his bare feet. It almost felt icy. A wave of relief washed over him, as he realized it was only Visenya who was crying.

Carefully, he walked over to her crib and looked down at her. Her cheeks were red and tears were staining her pale cheeks. Perhaps she was just hungry. Rhaegar lifted Visenya from her crib and started rocking her gently in his arms, trying to get her to relax a bit more. At last, the small babe had stopped crying. Rhaegar smiled down at her and planted a kiss on her small forehead. Rhaegar was great with children, since he was so calm and gentle.

Back in the streets of Kings Landing, he would often help the poor and afterwards he would sing them a little song. He would help their children, too. Rhaegar knew that if everything went wrong, he could always sing a song for Visenya to make her stop crying.

Still with Visenya in his arms, he walked out of his chamber and down to Lyanna's old handmaiden's chamber. Softly, he knocked on the wooden door. Shortly after, the handmaiden opened the door. “Your Grace,” she greeted him, giving him a small smile as she saw Visenya in his arms. “I apologize for waking you up at this hour, but I think Visenya is hungry.” Rhaegar explained to her, recieving a nod in return. “Of course, i will be right there.” She told him, as Rhaegar passed his daughter over to the young girl, with a thankful smile spread on his face.

“Just bring her to my chamber when she is done eating.” Rhaegar walked back to his chamber, and he was startled by what he saw: a black figure standing in the dark, beside the crib. “Rhaegar! Where is Visenya?” Once again, a sigh of relief washed over him. It was only Viserys. Rhaegar lit up a candle, “never scare me like that again! Visenya is fine, she was just hungry. The handmaiden is feeding her now. She will get back in her crib soon enough.” Rhaegar told the younger Targaryen prince. Viserys had grown protective over Visenya. He treated her as if she was his own little sister. Perhaps it had something to do with Daenerys dying shortly after her birth, and that Viserys never got to know her.

The candle’s light was lighting up the dark, cold chamber, creating scary figures on the walls. Viserys looked at his older brother, “alright, good. I was just worried about her.” He smiled gently, staring into the small candle’s light. Rhaegar put down the candle on his nightstand, “i know you do not like the darkness, Viserys. You can sit here with me until Visenya comes back, if you want to.” Rhaegar offered. “I would like that, thank you, Rhaegar.”

“Rhaegar? What will people think of us?” Viserys asked him out of the blue, suddenly his lilac eyes were coated with worry. Rhaegar raised an eyebrow, he had not even thought about that, since everything had been so hectic and it had happened so fast. “To be honest, I am not sure, little brother. Either way, we will figure it out. I promise.” Rhaegar told Viserys solemnly. Viserys smiled, and soon enough the worry in his lilac eyes, was replaced with the light from the burning candle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!
> 
> And thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!


	5. Chapter Five

_**Dragonstone** _

For the rest of the night, Rhaegar was wide awake, unable to sleep. He could not stop thinking about what Viserys had asked him about earlier that night " _What will people think of us?"_  
The question definietly still lingered in his mind, and it was like it was glued to his brain. It was haunting him. What would people think of them? Rhaegar was well aware, that many houses of The Seven Kingdoms despised House Targaryen. And him. Rhaegar knew many people who would love to see his head on a stick. Not even just his head, Viserys' and Visenya's head as well. They wanted to destroy House Targaryen, if they could.

Rhaegar had gotten "famous" for some pretty unfortunate things: annulling his marriage to Elia Martell, leaving her alone with Aegon and Rhaenys, their children. After awhile, all three of them got murdered at The Sack of Kings Landing. People had accused him of not treating Elia well, and some people believed he had not protected her or their children at all. 

The Martells probably wanted to see Rhaegar's head on a stick, and all the people of Dorne would probably be more than happy to fulfull their wish, if Oberyn and Doran asked them for help finding Rhaegar.

Now Lyanna Stark had just died in childbed. Rhaegar knew Robert Baratheon loved Lyanna, he was not going to like the news. The Starks were probably not happy about this either. Rhaegar Targaryen was definietly not a very popular man amongst people, and he had many enemies.

**_Kings Landing_ **

"Can't you see why i have to do this?!" Robert yelled at his wife, Cersei. They were sitting in his office, discussing the whole situation. Robert had been talking non-stop for an hour about how he would avenge Rhaegar. "Yes, I see why You have to do this, but I just don't thin-" Robert cut her off before she could finish her sentence, slamming his fist into the wooden table standing between them. "Why am I even listening to you? You don't know anything. You do not know what Lyanna was like." Robert poured himself a glass of wine, almost swallowing all of the liquid in one go. “Of course you don’t know what she was like. I do not expect you to know.” 

Cersei sighed, it was safe to say she was more than tired after hearing all about how "precious and beautiful" Lyanna Stark was. Her husband would never stop talking about her, even when she was still alive. Cersei knew, deep down, that Robert would always wait for Lyanna to come back to him. Cersei did not love Robert, not at all. Yet, hearing him talking about Lyanna made her feel... mad. She knew Robert only loved one woman, and that woman was long gone now.

Robert stared at the wall, emotionless, not even looking his wife in the eyes. "She was the only woman I ever loved." He slurred, pouring himself some more wine after he had finished his first glass. The wine was already in his system. It always was, Robert drank all of the time. Cersei was not going to try and stop him, he would never listen to her.

Cersei folded her hands in her lap, leaning closer to him, "I am sure Lyanna was a great woman. What happened to her was very... unfortunate. But talking about her all of the time will not bring her back, though." She told him, which caused Robert to get up from his chair quickly. "It is not about bringing her back. I am no fool, Cersei. I know Lyanna is dead and she won't come back now. It is all about... revenge. Only the living can feel pain." Robert put a hand on his chair to support himself as he stood up, his breathing started getting heavy. 

Cersei nodded her head, "You are right, only the living can feel pain. It would make no sense to avenge the dead." Cersei reached out to pour herself some wine. Robert nodded his head, running a hand through his beard, "you are a quick learner. That is why i need to avenge Rhaegar Targaryen. He is the one who did all of this, after all. He put that fucking babe in her womb, as if she was some hore. That bastard killed her. He needs to feel the pain i felt, the day he stole Lyanna from me.” Robert growled, pouring some more wine in his glass. Cersei did not say anything, but she took a large sip of her wine, feeling the bitter, red liquid make its way down her throat.

"How are you planning on avenging Rhaegar, my king?" Cersei asked him, looking him in the eyes as she did so. His eyes looked wild and mad. If looks could kill, Cersei would had been dead. Robert sighed, putting a flat hand on his fat stomach, "why would i tell you about my plans? Those plans are supposed to be private, not for everyone to see. I can not risk you telling anyone else about those plans." Robert coldly replied to Cersei. She tightened her grip around her glass, feeling her knuckles turn white. He did not even trust her. He would probably have trusted Lyanna.

**_Winterfell_ **

"Please, Ned, you need to eat something." Catelyn encouraged him, giving him as small smile. Ned was still very upset about the death of Lyanna. Everyone at Winterfell was. Everyone was mourning over her, and they could not believe she was actually dead. Each time the gate opened, they would hope it was just Lyanna, finally returning home. It wasn't, though. It never was, much to Ned's dismay. “You have to eat your supper.” Catelyn sounded truly concerned for her husband. The last thing on Ned’s mind right now was eating supper. 

Ned sighed and looked at his concerned wife, "i am not hungry today." He simply answered, looking down at his lap. Catelyn sighed, "you have not been eating properly for a week now, Ned. It is important for you to eat." Catelyn almost talked to him as if he was a child, who did not want to eat his vegetables. "I know, Cat. I know. I just can't believe it." He muttered, picking up his fork slowly. Catelyn nodded her head, sympathy filled her eyes, "i know, Ned. I know it is hard. She did not deserve it, at all. Lyanna was a great woman." She put a gentle hand on his arm, rubbing it.

"Ned, are you coming to bed?" Catelyn asked her husband, watching him as he looked out of the window in the sleeping-chamber. He was deep in thought, looking out at the snow-covered landscape surrounding their castle. It was a freezing, but clear night. Not a cloud in sight. The pale moon’s light reflected in the snow, making it shine beautifully, like a thousand diamonds. The bright stars in the sky shone over Winterfell. Ned had been looking out of the window every night, ever since Lyanna died. It was like he was hoping to see her outside of the castle, in the snow. Ned felt a hand on his arm. He was now pulled out of his deep thoughts. It was Catelyn. "I am sorry, Cat. I am coming to bed now." He told her, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

As they both laid in their bed, Ned could not sleep. He was thinking about his sister, and how they had grown up together. Lyanna had a beautiful soul and she was beautiful. Ned could still remember how they used to play together in the snow. Thinking about it made his heart ache, why did she have to die?

_**Dragonstone** _

"Rhaegar, wake up! I think Visenya is hungry. Again." Rhaegar was woken up by Viserys standing beside his bed. Rhaegar slowly sat up, and looked at his younger brother. Viserys was holding Visenya. Rhaegar smiled softly at the sight of Viserys holding her in his arms, it was truly an amazing sight. The small babe looked so comfortable in his small arms. "Thank you, Viserys. Was she awake when you took her." Rhaegar asked, stroking Visenya's soft cheek with his finger. The young prince nodded, "yes and that is why i think she is hungry." Rhaegar nodded his head.

Viserys was so protective of Visenya, he treated her as if she was his own little sister. Rhaegar was surprised how much Viserys was helping him with Visenya, and how good he was taking care of her, even at his young age. “I am surprised i did not hear her cry. Her crib is in my chamber, after all. I am happy you heard her, though." Viserys placed Visenya in Rhaegar's arms.

"Were you able to sleep last night?" Rhaegar asked Viserys after he had given Visenya to the handmaiden. Viserys nodded, "yes, i think i fell asleep right after i came back from your chamber." Rhaegar nodded, "i am glad. I was afraid you couldn't sleep because of the storm outside."

Viserys smiled at his older brother's comment. "I am a dragon, I am not scared of anything." Rhaegar chuckled and ruffled his silver-hair, "of course not. How silly of me to assume you were." Rhaegar planted a kiss on Viserys' forehead. Atleast they had eachother, when everyone else hated their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!  
> And thank you for your comments and kudos! It is always a pleasure to recieve comments and questions about my story!


	6. Chapter Six

_**Dragonstone** _

Rhaegar was standing inside of his office with Jon Connington. Rhaegar was pacing the room, thinking about the best way to reclaim the iron throne. Jon looked at him as he kept pacing, "Your Grace, maybe it would be wise to talk about how you are going reclaim your throne?" He suggested, offering the young prince a small smile. Jon was one of the only people Rhaegar truly trusted to have such conversations with. Rhaegar stopped pacing, and glanced over at Jon, who was pouring himself some wine. "I think that might be wise." Rhaegar agreed, sitting down on the chair opposite of Jon.

"What is your plan right now? Do you have any at all?" Jon asked curiously, which made Rhaegar sigh, "i do have a small plan, but it is most likely not going to work out. I need your help, Jon. I need to make a strategy, i need to find allies, i need-" Jon chuckled and cut off Rhaegar's rambling, "Your Grace, we will figure it all out. You cannot plan a war nor a battle in just one day. It takes time. Unfortunately, finding allies might be hard in times like these. The Targaryens do not exactly have the best reputation right now." Rhaegar took a sip of the bitter wine, tipping his head in agreement, "I am well aware of our reputation, Jon." Rhaegar told him. "You are no fool, Your Grace, so of course You are aware of the issue." Jon told him, drinking the rest of his wine.

"I will take back what is mine." Rhaegar reassured after a small period of silence, folding his slender hands on the wooden table. "The Iron Throne belongs to me, and not Robert Baratheon." He added, now in a rather harsh tone. Jon nodded his head in agreement, "and You should. It would be odd if You didn't. We just need to find out how and when to attack Kings Landing. Then You can kill Robert Baratheon, and you will sit on the Iron throne, just like your father did." Jon explained to Rhaegar, pouring some more wine in his cup.

"Perhaps, it would be a good idea to try to appease some of the houses in The Seven Kingdoms. Maybe the Martells. If You succeed to appease them, maybe they will become one of your allies." Rhaegar shook his head, his mouth opened slightly, "Jon, the Martells only wants one thing: to see my head on a stick. Oberyn and Doran are furious with me because of what happened to Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys. How in The Seven Hells am i supposed to appease them? They will never agree to help me win my throne back." Rhaegar tried to reason, but Jon just shook his head, "Your Grace, gold and silver can buy you everything. Well, almost everything. If we offer them enough gold and silver, i am sure they will agree to your offer." Rhaegar sighed, he did not want to talk to the Martells. What was he going to say? Rhaegar knew there were things in this world, no amount of money and gold could buy. This was probably one of the things. 

"We do have some gold and silver. Are you sure it is going to work? Only death pays for life, isn't that true?" Rhaegar questioned out loud, fidgeting with his fingers. "Your Grace, when they see the gold and silver we have to offer them, in exchange for the Dornish army, i am sure they will agree to your offer." Jon said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Rhaegar was still not entirely certain of it, the Martells were sure that he had killed Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys. The Dornish people would not forget that, and neither would Oberyn and Doran.

"I need some time to think about it, if it is wise. Thank you for your advice. I will call for you, if i need anymore help." Rhaegar mumbled, watching as Jon got up from his chair. Jon looked down at him, "i think this is the only thing you can do now, Your Grace." Jon gave him a sad smile before exiting the office.

Rhaegar let out a loud sigh, rubbing his temple. If he had to go to Dorne to speak with the Martells, he would have to leave Visenya at home. Rhaegar could not bear the thought of leaving her, not right now. Heck, the Martells would not even let him into their palace, let alone speak with him. He would need to have someone else talking to them, but who? Perhaps, it would be better to make a better plan and strategy, but that could take moons and years probably. If he decided to postpone the attack on Kings Landing, it would also buy Rhaegar some more time to create some new alliances before attacking. That would be a better strategy than rushing into Kings Landing, with no proper plan.

If the Targaryens just stayed lowkey for the next moons, or years, maybe people would not expect an attack at all. Then, they could attack Kings Landing when people least expect it. "Jon!" Rhaegar called out, hoping his friend would be able to hear him. Moments later, the man walked inside of his office. Rhaegar smiled, "so, i have been thinking. I think we should postpone the attack on Kings Landing." He started. Jon raised an eyebrow, "alright, go on." Jon gestured for the young prince to continue talking, "well, if we postpone it, it will buy me some time to create new alliances. Maybe after moons or years, people won't expect an attack. We can make a proper strategy and plan, a plan that is not rushed in any way. House Targaryen just need to stay lowkey for a few moons or years, while we plan the attack!" Rhaegar explained to the older man. Jon thought for a moment, a smile slowly spread on his face. "Your Grace, that is a fine idea! I actually believe that will be the best for now. If we wait a few years, then you get to be more with your daughter aswell. She needs you more than ever right now." Jon smiled at him. Rhaegar nodded, smiling at the thought of Visenya in his arms.

"But, if the Martells won't accept my offer, what do i do then?" Rhaegar asked Jon, which made Jon clear his throat, "if it is truly impossible to appease the Martells, then i can hire The Golden Company, Your Grace. They have 20.000 men." Jon informed him. "We will have time to discuss that later." Jon assured the young Targaryen.

Rhaegar got up from his chair, "very well. We will have a meeting about this soon." Rhaegar told him, before walking inside of his own chamber. Visenya was lying in her crib. Rhaegar smiled once he saw her, what a precious human being she was. The best part of this plan was that Rhaegar got to protect his daughter himself, and that he got to be with her. He could not leave her alone with Viserys, not right now.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Visenya is now five years old. So it is like a five year timeskip.
> 
> Warning: childbirth and mentions of blood.

_**Dragonstone** _

Visenya was starting to grow up, too fast for Rhaegar’s liking. She was now five years old. With help from Rhaegar and Viserys, she had learned how to walk and talk. Rhaegar could not understand where the time had gone, it felt just like yesterday she was born. That also meant Lyanna died five years ago. Not a day passed, without Rhaegar thinking about her. He could not get her out of his head, and everytime he looked at Visenya, he would be reminded of Lyanna. Visenya had gotten some of Rhaegar's strong genes: The long silver hair. Yet, she had gotten her mother's grey eyes and her wild spirit. She was already a truly beautiful girl, and she would only grow up to be more beautiful. Visenya seemed to like horses too, just like her mother.

Viserys was now two and ten years old, yet he was still playing with Visenya inside of his chamber almost every single day. Rhaegar was beyond proud of Viserys for treating Visenya as his own little sister, and it made him so happy to see the two of them have fun together, and basically just enjoying eachother's company. Some days, they were inseparable.

The past five years, things had been rather quiet around Dragonstone. Rhaegar had not recieved any ravens or letters from anyone, which was probably a good sign. A sign that things had slowed down in The Seven Kingdoms, and no wars were about to start. Atleast not right now.

Rhaegar did know he had to find a tutor for Visenya soon, though. Rhaegar would not have time to lecture Visenya about anything, since he was still working almost constantly, on his plan of attacking Kings Landing and take back his throne. Over the years, Viserys had started to wonder what Rhaegar and Jon Connington were always talking about in Rhaegar's office, so one day he asked Rhaegar about it. His older brother had told him that it was a secret, but if he promised not to tell anyone about it, he could help them.

Viserys had immediatly agreed to help Rhaegar and Jon, excited to hear what they were talking about. Viserys had always found war and armies interesting, so perhaps it was not a bad idea to show him how to plan an attack. He had to learn it some day, after all. From that day, Viserys was always inside of Rhaegar's office with Jon and Rhaegar, talking about strategies and armies.

_**Kings Landing** _

Cersei Lannister was in pain. She was not just in pain, she was in agony. She was currently inside of the Red Keep, lying down the bed, screaming. Joffrey, her first child was about to be born. Robert had gone out to hunt, and she was left alone. Well, technically, she was not alone. Her twin brother, Jaime, a few handmaidens and the Maester was there with her too.

Robert had been talking about avenging Rhaegar Targaryen non stop. Not even Cersei being with child could make him think about something else. No, Rhaegar had to feel the same pain as he felt when he took Lyanna away from him. That was what Robert kept saying. After long nights inside of his office, he had finally come up with a solution to his _issue_. Finally, he had created a plan. A plan that would actually work, according to him. Yet, he did not want to share any details about his plan with anyone. Whenever anyone tried to ask about his plan, he simply replied with “ _it is my business, and only mine.”_

Jaime was sitting beside Cersei's bed, trying his best to soothe her. "It will all be alright." He told her, as another painful contraction made her scream. Drenched in sweat, Cersei looked up at her twin brother, "you don't know how bloody painful this is." She said through gritted teeth, closing her eyes as she tried to hold back a scream. Jaime nodded his head, trying his best to ignore the coppery smell hanging in the air. "I know. But you will give birth to a beautiful, strong prince. That prince will rule all of Westeros one day. That babe is yours. _Ours_." Jaime whispered the last word. Cersei looked up at him again. This time, a small smile spread on her lips, "yes, he will be a strong prince." She said, her voice breaking a bit. It was not Robert's child. Cersei knew that, since he could not manage to get her pregnant. Not even once. But Jaime, Jaime could get her pregnant, and he did. Robert did not know about it, though.

"Your Grace, maybe You should go out of the room." one of the handmaidens tried to tell Jaime, but he just shook his head. "I am not leaving my sister. I am staying right here." He protested, which made Cersei smile. "Oh My Gods!" Cersei tightened her grip around the sheets, trying to endure the pain. The pain came in waves along with the nausea, yet Jaime did not leave her side once. He stayed with her, through it all.

"J-jaime." Cersei croaked out, sounding awfully weak all of sudden. Jaime held her hand, "what is it?" He asked her, concerned. "I-i do not know how much longer i can take this." Cersei could feel the tears build up inside of her eyes. She had been in labor for six hours now. Cersei never cried, but the pain was so close to being unbearable. "You can do it, you are so strong. I know you will make it." He tried to encourage her, giving her hand a small squeeze.

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream hit Jaime's ears. Heck, the scream was so loud everyone in Kings Landing could probably hear it. The Maester came over to Cersei, and looked between her legs. "Is everything alright?" Jaime grew even more concerned now, hoping everything was alright with his sister. "Yes, Your Grace. I can see the head. Your Grace, You have to start pushing now." The Maester urged, making Cersei tighten her grip around Jaime's hand. Cersei pushed a few times, until a babe's cries could be heard. Cersei smiled as she heard those small cries. So did Jaime. The Maester handed the babe to one of the handmaidens and made her clean up the babe.

Jaime tried his best not to focus on the strong, coppery scent constantly hitting his nostrils as he breathed in. He looked down on the bed, and saw a huge puddle of blood on the white sheets. At first, he was shocked at how much blood there was. Cersei seemed to be more calm about it, she merely smiled at him. "I didn't think blood bothered you." Cersei mumbled, looking down between her pale thighs. There were stains of blood on them as well.

Suddenly, the handmaiden came back with the babe in her arms. Cersei's face lit up immediatly, taking the babe out of the handmaiden's arms. "He is so beautiful." Cersei spoke softly, softer than Jaime had ever heard her talk before. Jaime crouched down on the floor, getting a closer look at his son. He smiled widely, gently stroking his newborn son's cheek, "hello there." He giggled, making Cersei giggle as well. "Isn't he beautiful?" Cersei said in awe of her newborn son. Jaime nodded, "indeed, and he looks strong too. He will be a great king."

_**Dragonstone** _

After Viserys was done with the meeting of the day, with Rhaegar and Jon, he decided to walk inside of Visenya's room for a bit. She had been alone most of the day, and he figured she would be lonely by now. Also, all of the talking about strategies and ways to attack Kings Landing made Viserys tired. He found it interesting, and wanted to help Jon and Rhaegar, but it was some heavy topics.

Visenya had finally gotten her own chamber, after years of sleeping in Rhaegar's room. He was just so overprotective over his daughter. Visenya used to have nightmares when she was three years old, so Rhaegar had to stay close to her and comfort her almost every single night.

Viserys slowly opened her door, and saw Visenya sitting on the floor, playing with one of the dolls she got for her fifth nameday. Viserys smiled down at her, and sat down on the floor beside her. "Vis! What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly, she loved his company. Viserys smiled at her, "i have something i want to show you." He told her, stroking her silver hair lightly. Visenya immediatly got up from the floor, excitement filled her grey eyes, "what is it? Please show me!" She pleaded, tugging on Viserys' sleeve. He giggled, "come with me, i think you will like it."

The two of them walked outside of her chamber, and down the long hall. Their footsteps resounded throughout the castle. Visenya put her small hand into Viserys' hand, which made the young Targaryen boy smile. Once they were outside of the castle, Viserys lead her towards the stables of Dragonstone. Visenya looked up at Viserys, feeling very confused. "Look!" Viserys pointed at one of the horses standing inside of the stables. It was a beautiful white horse.

Visenya's eyes widened, and she walked closer to the horse. "Oh my gods! It is so adorable! I love horses!" She exclaimed, as Viserys lifted her up so she could get a better view at it. Viserys nodded, smiling, "i know. You know what? Once you get older, i will teach you how to ride a horse. I promise." Viserys planted a kiss on her forehead, and put her down. Visenya hugged Viserys tight, "i can't wait!" Viserys chuckled and hugged her tighter. “Your father taught me how to ride not long ago. We just have to wait a few years, until i can teach you, though.” Viserys told her. 


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Winterfell** _

Many things had happened in Winterfell the past five years. In the year of 283, Catelyn Stark had given birth to a healthy, strong little boy: Robb Stark. Exactly three years after Robb's birth, Catelyn gave birth to a small, beautiful girl: Sansa Stark. Both Ned and Catelyn loved their children, and they adored them. Ned could already picture Robb as Lord Of Winterfell, even though he was only three years old. He definietly had the potential to become Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.

Catelyn was sitting inside of her chamber, nursing Sansa. Her whole body felt weak after the birth, and it ached everywhere, but she had never been happier. The little girl in her arms looked up at her, and Catelyn was certain she could see a small smile appear on the babe's lips.

Catelyn loved nursing Sansa, since it was one of the few moments Catelyn had alone with her, and she would not trade it for anything. Sansa was her second born child, but the first girl. That was indeed something special. Catelyn could not help but imagine how Sansa would look once she was fully grown. Would she look like her or Ned? Perhaps a mix of both of her parents? No one could know that. Would she get Catelyn's auburn hair, or Ned's fiercely protective spirit? Lady Catelyn could only imagine and wait until the day her daughter was fully grown.

As Catelyn was feeding Sansa, the door to the sleeping chamber opened. Catelyn looked in the direction of the door, and smiled when she saw her husband. "How is everything going in here?" Ned smiled softly down at Sansa, and sat down beside Catelyn. "Everything is going well. She is eating alot, so that is a good sign. Maester Luwin told me that." She answered, giving Ned a small kiss on his cheek. Ned placed a gentle hand on Sansa's tiny head, "hello. I am your father, Ned Stark. Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North." Catelyn laughed, "Gods, you have always been ridiculous." They both giggled, "i know. But i am your ridiculous husband." Ned told her, kissing her lips. Catelyn smiled, "that is true." She agreed, feeling Ned rub her arm gently.

Ned had finally stopped staring out of the window of their sleeping chamber every night, waiting for his sister to come home. Catelyn knew how much he missed Lyanna, though. It had been five whole years since they had recieved the letter, from Rhaegar Targaryen about her death. Ned was devastated, and it was not until Robb had been born, that he had stopped looking out of their window constantly. All he could see, if he did look outside of their window, was the same snow-covered, unforgiving landscape that had always been there. 

Having children had indeed helped him move on, but Catelyn knew there was a big, empty void in his heart that could not be filled in any way. Ned had not spoken to Robert since he sent that letter to him about Lyanna's death. Ned did not expect to hear from him, though, he knew how much it would hurt him. She was the love of his life, after all. 

Ned was not a man with lust for vengeance. So he had not even thought about avenging Rhaegar Targaryen. But Robert, Robert would probably avenge him, one way or another.

_**Dragonstone** _

Once they had walked back from the stables, Visenya had run back to her chamber. Of course, she had asked Viserys if he wanted to join her. As he had told her, _"of course, my sweet_ _niece_."

Visenya had showed him the doll she had gotten for her fifth nameday, which made Viserys smile. It was actually a gift from Rhaegar and himself, so he knew very well what the doll looked like. Yet, he pretended that he had never seen it in his entire life. "Gods, that is such a beautiful doll! Does she have a name?" Viserys had an amazed expression on his face, watching as Visenya looked down at her doll. "Her name is Rhaella!" She exclaimed, a small giggle escaped her lips. Viserys' face fell immediatly as he heard that name. That was his mother's name. His deceased mother's name. Viserys' mind drifted off to think about Daenerys, his stillborn sister. Both Rhaella and Daenerys had died at the same time. It was a big loss for them all.

"That is a gorgeous name. Where did you hear that name?" He asked her, genuinely curious. He tried his best to ignore the growing lump in his throat. The little girl shrugged, "i heard father talk about her. She sounded like a true queen, so i chose that name for my doll." She told Viserys. Rhaella _was_ a true queen. But how in the Seven Hells did she manage to hear Rhaegar talking about his mother? Viserys and Rhaegar made sure not to talk about Rhaella or Lyanna infront of Visenya, since she would not understand what had happened to them. It would be like ripping up the painful past, if she asked them about her mother or grandmother, and they were not ready for that, yet.

They only talked about Lyanna and Rhaella inside of Rhaegar's office, which could only mean... Visenya has overheard them talking. "Visenya... where did you hear the name "Rhaella"?" Viserys asked her softly, careful not to startle her in any way. Visenya looked down at her lap, as if she was ashamed, her silver hair covering most of her face. "Visenya?" Viserys' voice was a bit more stern now, expecting an honest answer from her. Shouldn't a five year old girl be able to tell the truth?

"I-i am sorry, Vis. I was walking in the hallway." She started, her grey eyes looked up at him. This time, a small tear ran down her cheek. Viserys frowned and hugged her, petting her long hair gently. "And?" Viserys tried to get her to talk more, but Gods, it was hard. Visenya sobbed a bit, "then i heard voices coming from father's office. I tip-toed over to the door, and i listened to what you were talking about. I heard your voice and father's voice. You were talking about a woman named "Rhaella." That is where i heard the name. I swear i did ni hear anything else! Please don't be mad." She tightened her grip around him, which caused Viserys to frown even more. "I could never be mad at you, do not worry. You are my sweet little niece and i will always protect you." He promised, planting a kiss on her forehead as he broke their embrace.

"But, a closed door means that only the people inside of the office is supposed to hear what we are talking about. If you hear our voices coming from the office again, please, don't go over to the door and listen." Viserys told her, which made Visenya nod her head in agreement. "Please don't tell father i did it. He will just get mad at me." She mumbled, fidgeting with her small fingers. Viserys smiled softly at her. He knew how much Rhaegar loved and adored his daugter, and Viserys was sure he could never get mad at her. Atleast not for a very long time.

Viserys put a gentle hand on her knee, "but i promise you one thing. No, two things, actually: I won't tell your father about it, and i will teach you how to ride a horse, when you get slightly older." The older boy grinned down at her as a big smile spread across her adorable face. "I love horses! Please teach me how to ride!" She almost squealed, hugging him tight. Viserys chuckled, "i will. Unless you want your father to teach you? He taught me how to ride and he is pretty good at it." Visenya shook her head, "no, i want you to teach me!" She told him, almost sternly. Viserys laughed, "alright, alright. I will do it, then. It will be my pleasure to do so."

A few hours passed, and soon enough, nightfall threw its darkness over Dragonstone. Before Visenya walked downstairs for supper, she changed into a beautiful red dress, with long puffy sleeves. She put on some beautiful black sandals as well. 

Visenya was sitting in the great dining hall, when she heard her father call for her, "Visenya, darling? Where are you?" The little girl got up from her chair and ran over to her father, her footsteps resounded thoughout the hall. Rhaegar's face lit up as soon as he saw his daughter. "There you are! I have been looking for you everywhere. Did you have fun with Viserys this afternoon?" He asked her, crouching down to give her a small kiss. Rhaegar looked her up and down, “You look splendid tonight.” 

Visenya nodded her head eagerly, "indeed. We always have fun. He showed me the horses and he promised he would teach me how to ride! Thank you, father!” She told him excitedly, holding his hand. Rhaegar flashed her a big smile, tugging a strand of hair away from her eyes. "That sounds wonderful, my sweet daughter. I have something to tell you too, actually." He sat down on one of the chairs and put Visenya on his lap.

Rhaegar hestitated for a few moments, "I have found you a tutor." He told her, waiting for her reaction. Visenya's eyes widened at that piece of information. "Who will it be?" She asked, getting more nervous now. Rhaegar gave her a reassuring smile, "it will be the Maester. You know him, so you won't have to get to know a complete stranger. He was the one who brought you into this world, so he has known you from the second you were born.” He told her soothingly, rubbing her shoulder. Visenya almost let out a sigh of relief, "thank you, father." She smiled. Rhaegar nodded, "the Maester will teach you Valyrian. You have to learn that language, you will be queen some day. A proper queen must know Valyrian.”


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Dragonstone** _

Visenya walked around the great halls of Dragonstone, waiting for her very first Valyrian lesson with the Maester. She still felt awfully tired, and she could hardly keep herself awake. Yet, she did not want to disappoint her father in any way, by not showing up to her first lesson. It was awfully cold inside of the castle's big and long halls, so Visenya had to rub her shoulders in order to keep warm. Her father had told her to wear a beautiful dress for the occasion, since this was her very first lesson.

Luckily for her, Visenya loved dresses, and she loved getting her beautiful silver hair styled, too. Yet, she was not afraid of getting filthy hands, like so many other girls were. Even though the Maester had known her from the moment she was born, Rhaegar still thought it would be appropriate for Visenya to dress up nicely for her Valyrian lesson. Even just for today.

As she was standing outside of Rhaegar's second office, she could hear footsteps resounding throughout the hall. They were coming her way. She turned around and saw the Maester, smiling at her. "Now, Your Grace, are You ready for your lesson?" The old man asked her kindly, which made Visenya nod and smile. Together, they walked inside of Rhaegar's second office and found somewhere to sit. It was a beautiful office, with books, quills, beautiful chairs and a wooden desk. The whole office was in black and red colors. Their house colors.

The Maester gave her a smile and handed her a quill and some parchment. "We will start out with some simple words in Valyrian. So just repeat after me, please." He told her. "Rytsas." The Maester said, waiting for Visenya to repeat the word. Visenya raised an eyebrow, "Rytsas." She said, after trying to pronounce the word inside of her head several times. The Maester nodded, "very good. It means "Hello" in Valyrian." Visenya nodded and looked down at her parchment, "should i write it down?" She questioned, grabbing her quill. "It might be a fine idea, Your Grace. Perhaps You will remember the word better, then." Rhaegar had taught Visenya how to write with a quill a few weeks back, but he had gone through the steps rather quickly, so her handwriting was not the most gorgeous one in the world. Sighing, she looked down. Well, she could read what she had written, so her handwriting was not that bad.

"Kessa." The Maester said, looking at the young girl infront of him, struggling to say the word inside of her head. Finally, the word escaped the young girl's lips, "Kessa." She said, smiling when she realized that she had pronounced it correctly. "That means "Yes". A very crucial word to know. You are doing so well, Your Grace. You are such a fast learner. You will end up becoming a well-educated young lady." He praised her, which made her pale cheeks turn a slightly rosy color. "Thank you so much, Maester."

"Daor." The Measter spoke to Visenya. Visenya felt way more confident now than before, so she just said "Daor." Out loud. The old man looked at her, impressed. "You are getting better and better, Your Grace. I will tell your father how good you are at Valyrian already." He gave her hand a tiny squeeze, which made her giggle. She ran a hand through her hair, "thank you so much. I hope my father will be pleased to hear that." Visenya always wanted to make her father proud so badly. The Maester's wrinkly face turned into a big smile. "He is always proud of you. He wants you to know that." He reassured her, letting go of her hand. "One last word for today's lesson: Kirimvose." Visenya took a deep breath. That was a long and hard word. "K-kirimvose." She said, slightly annoyed with herself, since she could not pronounce the word properly.

After an hour of practicing her Valyrian, Visenya decided to go for a small walk around the castle. She felt happy, happier than she had felt in a long time. Visenya around her, and saw her father's office. The office where he had all of his important documents and meetings. Viserys had told her not to over there if the door was closed. The door was closed, again. The young girl could not help but feel the urge to open the door and look inside of the office. Or atleast just stand outside of the door, listening to them talking. She was drawn to the unknown world hiding behind that closed door.

Viserys was sitting down, listening to Jon and Rhaegar talking. "But, we have to wait! We do not have a proper plan yet!" Rhaegar reasoned, turning down Jon's suggestion of invading Kings Landing as soon as possible. Jon looked at Rhaegar, "Your Grace, i think it would be a good idea to do it now." Rhaegar shook his head, putting his hands down on the wooden table.

"No, we can't. We cannot invade Kings Landing now. We don't have an army, we don't have a plan and many people will die if we don't plan it first." Rhaegar stroke his own chin, trying his best to tell Jon that they had to wait. Jon nodded his head in defeat, "i am aware of our lacking army, Your Grace. As i told you, i could hire The Golden Company if the Martell's won't agree to give You theirs." He reminded Rhaegar politely. Rhaegar nodded his head, "well, i have to talk with the Martell's first." Rhaegar mumbled, sitting down on his chair.

Viserys looked up at his older brother, "what about Visenya?" He asked curiously, which made Rhaegar raise a confused eyebrow, "what about her?" Viserys sighed, "you also said you did not want to invade Kings Landing now, since Visenya is too young to be left alone." Viserys reminded his older brother. The slightly older Targaryen could not help but smile at Viserys' innocence, "yes. You are absolutely right, Viserys. I said that, and it is true. Visenya is only five years old. Just another good reason why we have to wait." Rhaegar shot Jon a cold glare. Jon was not going to take him away from his daughter. He had lost his wife and he was not going to lose her too.

"I would suggest sending a raven to the Martell's first, Your Grace." Jon gave him a small smile. Rhaegar let out a sigh and folded his hands infront of him, "and let them know i am coming? Jon, those people would rather see my head on a stick than seeing me alive, riding inside of their city. If i send a raven first, they will have time to plan how to kill me. No, i am going to ride to Dorne, sometime in the future, and i will do it discretely. No one can know i am coming." Viserys nodded his head.

"You have to make more alliances, too. I would suggest appeasing Ned Stark would be a good idea. Perhaps i should try talking to him. I could ride to Winterfell, and make Ned join you. Visenya is a part of his family, so if i mention her, perhaps he will agree to join you. Why would he not want to fight for his sister's daughter? We all know Ned Stark is Warden of the North. If he agrees to join us, there is a big chance that some of the other houses of the North will do the same. Or atleast get them to be neutral. It is a long shot, i know, but we could atleast try." Viserys explained to the two men, who looked at him, beyond impressed.

Rhaegar could hardly say anything, "you are not going to ride to Winterfell alone, litte brother." Viserys could feel Rhaegar's over-protective spirit kick in. Jon immediatly tried to calm Rhaegar down, and convince him that this was a good plan. "Your Grace, i think that is a genius plan. Of course we have to wait until your brother gets slightly older. We are only planning, remember?" He told Rhaegar. Finally, Rhaegar nodded approvingly at his brother, "i agree, it sounds like a genius idea. But we have to wait. I am not sending you out there, alone." Viserys shook his head, "i will just wait, then. Maybe, the more time that passes, the better chances we get for making new alliances." Viserys smiled.

Rhaegar looked down at his brother, proudness filling his eyes. "You can ride to Winterfell once you turn seven and ten." Rhaegar got up from his chair, "i suppose that is enough planning for today. We will meet in here tomorrow, too." As Rhaegar opened the door, he was surprised by the sight that met him. Visenya. Her eyes widened as she saw her father, towering over her small frame. As she was about to walk away, he father called for her, "Visenya! Where are you going? I have to talk to you." She turned around, her eyes still wide.

Rhaegar crossed his arms over his chest, "what were you doing?" He questioned. Visenya looked down at her small feet, doing her best to avoid his question. "I-i am so sorry, father. I was just walking around after my Valyrian lesson. Then, i saw the door to your office, closed. I got... i got curious all of sudden." She mumbled, clearly ashamed of her own behaviour. Rhaegar closed his eyes, "how many times do i have to tell you that i don't want you to listen outside of my door?" Rhaegar gently stroke her silver hair.

Visenya could feel the tears burn in her eyes, "i am so sorry, father." She sobbed, as he pulled her into a hug. Her tears dripped down on his black tunic. His hands rubbed her back, "you know i hate to punish you, but you have to learn that listening to our private conversations is not a nice thing to do." He spoke to her softly, his silver hair brushing over her bare shoulders. She nodded, "i know." Rhaegar pulled away from the hug. "Just go to your chamber. I will meet you in there soon." Visenya nodded and hurried inside of her chamber, feeling the darkness of the hallway following her.


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Dragonstone** _

Rhaegar stood outside of Visenya’s chamber, softly knocking on her door. “Come in.” His daughter’s voice called out, silently. Rhaegar opened the heavy door, and closed it behind him as he got inside of her chamber. Cold air hit him in the face, the very moment he entered her chamber. The wind was howling outside, blowing cold air into her chamber, through some tiny cracks in the wall.

Rhaegar could see Visenya standing infront of him, looking rather terrified. He sighed softly, “my dear, you know what you did was wrong, don’t you?” He asked her in a silk-soft voice. The small girl nodded and lowered her head, “yes, father. I know it was very wrong of me to listen to your private conversations.” She told him solemnly, letting out a small sigh. Rhaegar tipped his head, listening to hear words. She was awfully polite all of the time, yet she still knew how to defend herself. It was one of the many things Rhaegar loved about his daughter.

The young, silver haired man put two slender fingers under her small chin, guiding her towards the bed. They both sat down, and Rhaegar smiled at Visenya, “i know you know what you did was wrong. Do you know why it is wrong to listen to other people’s private conversations?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. Visenya thought for a moment, “i-i am not certain.” She admitted, hoping her father would not get mad at her. Gods, she was such an innocent creature.

“Well, the things people talk about in private are most likely confidential, which means it is not meant to be heard by anyone else than the people talking about it. It is pretty hard to explain.” Rhaegar mumbled, trying his best to educate his daughter about those things. “If certain information gets into the wrong hands... bad things can happen. They will happen.” Rhaegar told her seriously. The young girl simply nodded her head, still terrified of what was going to happen. Would her father punish her? And if so, in what way?

“Is this the first time it has happened?” Rhaegar asked her out of the blue, running a hand through her long hair. Her grey eyes stared up at him, a lump grew in her throat. She knew this was not the first time it had happened, and so did Viserys. Visenya just looked down at her lap, hoping he would not make her answer his question. Rhaegar sighed and grabbed one of her hands, “well, have you done this before?” He pressed her for a reply, looking her in the eyes. In that moment, Visenya found her father to be very intimidating. It was almost uncomfortable. She had always felt safe and protected around him, but in that moment, he was like a stranger to her. “This was not the first time. I have listened to your private conversations several times.” She mumbled, ashamed of her own actions. Visenya could sense Rhaegar getting angry, as his shoulders tensed up and his nostrils flared. Visenya wanted to run out of her chamber as fast as she could, but she knew it would not be a good idea.

“What did you hear?” He asked her, trying to conceal his anger. “Well, i heard the name “Rhaella” several times. Who was she?” It took alot of courage for the young girl to ask Rhaegar that question. Her father looked at her, almost shocked at what he had just heard. He had a mixture of sadness and anger on his face, and Visenya could not tell how he was feeling. Rhaegar shifted uncomfortably in his position on the bed, staring at the wall behind Visenya. “ _She was not supposed to hear that. “_ Rhaegar thought to himself.

“Well, Rhaella was your grandmother. My mother.” He told her, as if he was about to tell her a long story. Yet, this time, he did not have a smile on his face like he usually had whenever he told her stories. Visenya moved closer to her father, “what happened to her? Why is she dead?” That question made Rhaegar feel sad. It was like someone had thrown a thousand emotions at him all at once, how was he supposed to feel about that? It was like he was brought back to the very moment where his mother passed, and he could feel his heart break over and over again. He could see all of the blood and he could hear the bloodcurdling screams of his mother, again. Visenya was way too young to understand the concept of childbirth and he did not want to frighten her. Even though Rhaegar hated lying, he had to. Atleast right now. 

Rhaegar started fidgeting with his long fingers, “Well, your grandmother died because she caught a dangerous disease.” Rhaegar lied, knowing one day he would have to tell her the true story. One day when she was older. Visenya did not question his answer, but she put her head on his shoulder. “I would have liked to meet her. Do you think she would have loved me?” She asked him, a small smile spread on her tiny face. Rhaegar smiled, “she would have loved you, and she would have spoiled you rotten!” He tickled her tummy, making them both giggle.

“But, you have to understand that there are consequences for everything you do. I have to give you some sort of punishment, even though i would rather not do it.” Rhaegar started, regaining his serious facial expression once again. Visenya’s body tensed up at his words, and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her father had never hurt her, and he would never do it, would he?

“You are only five years old, so you don’t know all of the rules of life just yet. This time, the punishment will be rather mild and gentle: stay inside of your chamber for a few hours. Let’s say until supper.” He told her in a pretty stern voice. Visenya felt the relief wash over her, that was not bad at all. She could play with her doll, Rhaella, until supper.

Rhaegar got up from the bed, “i will come and get you when supper is ready. Make sure you look presentable tonight.” He told her before closing her door. Rhaegar’s footsteps became faint noises as he walked further away from her chamber. Soon enough, they were completely gone and the only sound present was the wind howling outside. Visenya was left alone with her thoughts as she sat with her doll in her arms. She started thinking about her grandmother. What kind of disease did she suffer from? She would have to ask Viserys or her father that sometime. Where was her mother? Did she suffer from the same disease as her grandmother did?

The hours passed. It did not feel like hours for Visenya, though. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she completely forgot about her punishment. The door slowly opened, and Rhaegar stepped inside of her chamber, giving her a curious glance, “why haven’t you changed your clothes yet? Supper is ready!” Rhaegar told her, a small smile on his lips. “I am so sorry, i lost track of time!” Visenya exclaimed, running over to her closet to find a dress.

Rhaegar walked over to her, grinning, “do you need help to close the dress?” He asked her as he stood behind her, watching her struggling to put the dress over her head. Visenya sighed, “yes, please.” Rhaegar’s fingers quickly closed the back of her dress, hiding away her skinny shoulderblades. “You look stunning as always. Shall we go?” He asked her, giving her a kiss on her forehead. Visenya nodded her head and walked down to the great dining hall with Rhaegar.

Viserys was already sitting at the long table, waiting for them to join him. “There you are! I am starving!” Viserys exclaimed loudly. So loud it resounded theoughout the whole dining hall. Rhaegar gave Viserys a stern look, which made Viserys mouth an “i’m sorry”. Visenya sat down, waiting for the servants to fill up theit plates with delicious food. Finally, all three of them were sitting at the table. Viserys gave Visenya an apologetic glance every now and then. He had most likely heard about her punishment. Most people would not even call it a punishment, though.

“so, my dear niece, how are your Valyrian lessons coming along?” Viserys asked Visenya, smiling at her. Visenya smiled, “well, the Maester praised me alot today, he says i am a fast learner and that i am doing great!” Visenya exclaimed rather proudly. Rhaegar took a sip of his wine, a gentle smile formed on his lips. “I am so proud of you. Of course you are good at it, you are good at everything!” 

“i really want to be good at riding! And fighting with a sword!” She exclaimed happily which made Rhaegar chuckle, “one thing at a time, my dear. Viserys will teach you how to ride when you get older, he has promised you that.” Rhaegar reminded her. 

“I think we had a quite good talk today, Rhaegar.” Viserys told his older brother, folding his hands on the table. Rhaegar immediatly knew he was referring to the meeting he, Jon and Viserys had in his office earlier. Rhaegar tipped his head in agreement, “definietly. I think so, too. Thank you for taking part in my plan, Viserys. And for your ideas. They are much needed right now.” Rhaegar said, which made Viserys nod after taking a large sip of his wine, “of course. I will try to help where i can.” 

Visenya listened to their conversation. It could not be a private conversation, when she was in the room, right? They were sitting at the table eating supper, after all. If they wanted to have a private conversation, they would not do it here. Oddly enough, Visenya did not feel left out of their conversation. She had been listening outside of the door, after all. So she knew what they were talking about.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visenya is seven years old in this chapter. So two years have passed.

_**Dragonstone** _

A soft knock on her door woke Visenya up immediatly. Groaning, she tried to say "come in" but it was like no words came out of her mouth. She was way too exhausted for this. Her chamber was always so cold in the mornings. After rubbing her eyes, slowly adjusting to the sudden light, she sat up in her bed. She looked down at herself and made sure she was decent for visitors.

"Come in!" She called out, tiredly. The door opened and Viserys appeared infront of her, which made her smile a big, genuine smile at him. "Viserys! What are you doing here so early?" Visenya asked him, looking out of her chamber's window. The morning mist had not even disappeared from the sky, yet. Viserys looked at her, "well, you wanted to learn how to ride a horse, isn't that correct?" His words made Visenya nod eagerly, "oh Gods, yes! Of course!" She exclaimed, feeling her inner joy fill up her whole body. Ever since she was five years old, she had wanted to ride a horse. Now was the time. Viserys finally saw her as being old enough to ride. 

His face was one big grin, "well, i have decided that today should be the day. I will teach you, sweet niece." Visenya jumped out of bed and ran over to hug the older Targaryen. "I can't wait! When do we begin?!" She yelled, which caused Viserys to send her a stern glance. Sure, he was less strict than Rhaegar was, but he still wanted her to act like a princess and a queen to be. It seemed like Visenya had forgotten about those politeness-lessons Rhaegar had given her awhile back. Visenya looked down at her feet, realizing what she had done. She did it quite often, and it was something she could not control: her yelling and excitement for different things.

"I am sorry, Viserys. I did not mean to yell." She said in a quiet voice. Viserys' face softened at her quiet apology and pulled her in for a hug. "It is quite alright, sweet niece. Now, let us join your father at the breakfast table. He must be waiting for us." Viserys gave Visenya's shoulders a small squeeze before leaving her chamber. Once again, she was all by herself inside of her chamber, behind a closed door.

Groaning, she pulled the white nightgown over her head, and threw it on the floor. She looked inside of her closet and found a dress to wear at the breakfast table and some matching shoes. After she was done getting dressed, Visenya made her way down the staircase and into the great dining hall, where Viserys and her father sat at the long table. "Goodmorning, Visenya." Her father greeted her as she walked by him. She smiled at him, "goodmorning, father." Soon enough, the breakfast was served and they all started eating their first meal of the day. "So, it has come to my ears that Viserys is going to teach you how to ride today. Is that true?" Rhaegar asked his daughter after finishing eating his egg. Visenya looked up from her plate, a big smile plastered on her face, "it is. I am so excited!" She exclaimed, rather loudly.

Her squeal resounded throughout the dining hall, which made Rhaegar raise an eyebrow at his daughter. "That was quite impressive." He chuckled at her. "Even though you know it is not very polite to squeal at the table." Rhaegar told her, now in a more serious tone. Visenya could feel her body vibrate with fear. She knew her father was able to punish her, if she did something wrong. Though, it was not some "tough" or "brutal" punishments she recieved. The worst thing he had done to her was locking her inside of her chamber for a few hours. That wasn't even that bad. That meant she had more time to play with Rhaella. Would her father punish her harder this time, if she did not behave?

Visenya nodded her head, "i am sorry, father." Rhaegar could not help but smile at his little girl. She was so innocent and sweet. Rhaegar put a hand on her back, "it is alright. I know it is hard to control. I just don't want you to get into some... complicated situations when you get older." Rhaegar gave her a apologetic smile, and planted a kiss on her forehead, removing a strand of her silver hair from her grey eyes.

"Come with me." Viserys took Visenya's hand and followed her over to the stable where the horses were. Viserys had bought Visenya some riding clothes so she would have everything she needed for her very first riding lesson. So after breakfast, the two of them had changed into their riding clothes and riding boots. Viserys was now a boy of four and ten years old, so he had tried riding many times before. He was starting to mature even more, and he was becoming more like Rhaegar. His silver hair had started to grow longer and stronger, and his Valyrian facial features and bone structure had really started to show. In many ways, Rhaegar and Viserys looked like eachother.

It was cold outside and the cold air hit Visenya directly on her small now rosy cheeks. "stay here, i will be right back." Viserys told her, as she stopped in her tracks.

Viserys opened the door to the stable and went inside for a moment. After a few moments, he came back out with the white horse. He walked it over to Visenya, who was already looking at the marvelous creature, amazed. Visenya gentle stroke the horse, "Gods, it is even more beautiful than i remembered it to be!" Viserys smiled, "she is beautiful. We have some beautiful horses here. Now, would you like me to help you up?" He asked, nodding his head towards the saddle. Visenya shook her head, "no, i am a big girl now! I can do it myself!" She said, sternly. Viserys chuckled, "fine, then. Try." He encouraged her. The little girl did her best to get one leg on each side of the horse, but it almost seemed like an impossible task. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands grab her waist and lifting her up. "There we go. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Viserys winked at Visenya, teasingly. "You are a fool!" She laughed, playfully hitting his arm. Viserys had a small, pout on his face which made Visenya laugh even more. Viserys was happy he could finally get to spend some time with Visenya. He hadn’t been able to do that for awhile, since the daily meetings with Jon and Rhaegar had occupied him most of his waking hours. 

"Your first time sitting on a horse. How does it feel?" Viserys asked Visenya, looking at the slightly uncomfortable look on her face. "It feels weird. This saddle feels weird." She told him, almost wiggling around in her saddle. "You just gotta get used to it. Now, first we need to make sure your balance is alright. I will lead the horse, and you just have to hold on tight." He instructed her. The girl nodded, looking straight-forward. She felt the horse starting to move underneath her, which immediatly caused her to tighten her legs around the sides of the horse. "Viserys! Look! I am riding!" She giggled, feeling her hands tightening around the reins. Viserys looked back and smiled at Visenya, "you are such a fast learner! It is true what the Maester says, then."

The cold air was still biting Visenya's cheeks but she could not care less. She was so happy, she was finally being taught how to ride. After all of those years she could finally sit ontop of that horse and feel how it truly felt. It felt like freedom. Imagine being able to ride away from everything whenever you wanted to. That would be an amazing kind of relief and break from the real life. Even though Visenya was only seven years old, she still knew how hard life could be sometimes. In her Valyrian lessons, the Maester made her read a book where everyone was either poor, dying, starving or sick. The book had had such a great impact on how Visenya looked at her life: she was _lucky_. She was healthy, she had a father, an uncle who was her best friend, a doll, she never went to bed with the gnawing pain from hunger in her stomach, and she lived in a castle. Those people she had read about did not have much relief in their lives. It was mostly pain and suffering every single day. Every breath they took was probably painful, too.

"are you ready for me to let go of the horse? I will not do it if you are not comfortable with it, though." Viserys offered her sweetly, nodding towards the leash in his pale hand. The silver haired girl thought for a moment, before nodding her head, slowly. A part of her wished for him to see the nod, and the other part of her wished he had not seen it. If he let go of the rope, Visenya would be the only one to control the horse. Viserys let go of the rope. Visenya looked at the white horse, waiting for it to jump around or something. Much to her surprise, it did not. It was standing still, waiting for her to do something, waiting for her to command what it should do. Visenya moved the reins gently, and the horse started walking, again. She could feel her palms getting sweaty, the drops of sweat almost turning to ice because of the freezing cold air.

Whenever Visenya took a deep breath, the air stung her lungs. It was freezing cold and it was actually hard to breathe because of it. Before complaining about the cold, Visenya reminded herself that she could go inside of her castle to get warm, but the homeless, poor, sick and starving people could not. They had to stay outside, no matter what kind of weather it was. The clouds above them looked threatening, dark and scary. It would probably start snowing again soon.

The young Targaryen prince walked beside Visenya and the horse. "You are doing great! Keep doing that! Gently." Viserys instructed, poiting at the reins. Visenya loosened her grip slightly around them, and it actually felt more comfortable than having a tight grip around them. Whenever Viserys praised her, Visenya could not help but smile. His words meant so much to her.

"Did my father really teach you all of this?" Visenya asked Viserys in disbelief. Viserys chuckled, "indeed, he did. I kept asking him to teach me how to ride. Finally, he got so annoyed with me that he decided to teach me, just to make me shut up." Viserys giggled at the memory. Rhaegar had both good and bad days. But who didn't? Visenya smiled, "i had never thought my father would be the one to teach you how to ride. I have seen you ride, though. You are good at it." Visenya told him, letting out a little sigh. Viserys shook his head, "your father is a great man. And thank you, i have been practicing alot. You will be just as good as I am. Your mother was very good at riding." Viserys said, clearing his throat, already regretting mentioning Lyanna. What if Visenya started asking about her, again? This was not the time.

"Should we go back inside? It is getting colder now, isn't it?" Viserys asked, rubbing his hands together in order to keep them warm. Visenya looked out in the horizon, enjoying the beautiful, yet rough landscape ahead of her. "Yes, let us go back inside."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visenya is now ten years old, so three years has passed.

_**Dragonstone** _

Viserys was now seven and ten years old, which meant he had to go to Winterfell. That was the deal he had with Rhaegar and Jon. He had to do his best to appease Ned Stark in order to create more alliances for Rhaegar. Viserys, Jon and Rhaegar had decided to send Viserys to Winterfell and not Rhaegar. Viserys would probably have a better chance to talk to Ned Stark than Rhaegar. Even though Viserys was still a Targaryen, there was a better chance that Ned would want to talk to him rather than Rhaegar. Viserys did not send a raven to Winterfell telling them about his visit. He did not think it would be a good idea for them to know beforehand. Then they had time to prepare an attack once he got there.

Even though Rhaegar was delighted his brother wanted to help him, he could still feel the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Worry. What if something happened to Viserys on his journey to Winterfell? So many things could go wrong, and even though Rhaegar did his best not to think too much about it, it almost seemed impossible. Visenya was not happy about Viserys leaving Dragonstone either. She did not talk too much about her feelings or thoughts, but Rhaegar could see the worry in her grey eyes.

Rhaegar and Visenya stood infront of the castle of Dragonstone with Viserys. He had already packed his bags, ready to leave for the long journey. Visenya could feel the tears build up in her eyes, but she did her best to hide them from everyone. Viserys noticed her sadness and hugged her tight. He could feel her small heart beating fast, just like his. "Shhh, it is alright, sweet niece. I will be back home before you know it. I promise." He whispered in her ear, smiling at her. Oh, how he hoped everything would go smoothly. Visenya looked up at him, with her big, grey, watery eyes. "Are you sure? Do you promise?" She asked him, still not believing all of his words. The young man looked her deep in the eyes, rubbing her shoulder, "i promise. Nothing bad will happen to me. I have a few guards with me, and they will protect me if anything should happen. I will be on a ship for the most of my journey. I will definietly be safe there." He comforted her. Finally, a small smile tugged on the corners of her lips. "I love you, Vis." She whispered, hugging him again. "I love you most." Viserys stroke her silver hair, giving her hand a final squeeze before turning towards Rhaegar.

His older brother looked at him, with an expression on his face he had never seen before. Worry. Rhaegar sighed, "please, take care of yourself. Do not do anything stupid." Rhaegar told him sternly, but Viserys knew he was just worried about him. Viserys nodded his head slowly, "i will, i promise. I will be back before you know it. I am seven and ten years old, i can take care of myself. I am almost a man grown." Viserys promised. Viserys had matured beautifully. His Valyrian feautures were more visible now and his sharp jawline framed his face beautifully. People called him handsome, including Rhaegar. His silver hair now reached his shoulders and he had a strong upper body. He looked like some kind of God, even though he was only seven and ten.

Rhaegar pulled him in for a hug, something he never did. Viserys was surprised but happy. His brother actually cared about him, and he felt worry for him. Rhaegar broke their embrace and shook Viserys' hand. "Ride safely, just like i taught you." Rhaegar reminded him, which made Viserys smile. It was true, Rhaegar had told Viserys over and over that he should ride slowly and not too fast. "I will. I think i have to get going now." Viserys let out a final sigh before walking over to his horse, his guards already settled on their horses. When Viserys got up on his horse, he looked down at his brother and Visenya looking at him. They looked proud, but the most dominating expression was indeed worry. "Goodbye, i will be back home before you know it. We have to go now, we have to catch the ship." Viserys said, as him and his guards started riding. Rhaegar held around Visenya as they both saw them ride away from the castle.

Rhaegar could tell Visenya was not feeling well at all. She looked so sad, and she was just waiting for her uncle to return back home, even though he had just left the property minutes ago. "When will uncle Viserys be back?" She asked, her voice cracking. Rhaegar rubbed her shoulders, "i am not certain, my love. But he will be back. In the meantime, i promise we will have fun!" He said, tickling her neck which made her giggle. Rhaegar pulled out his sword and held it in his hands. Visenya gave him a curious look, "what is it? What are you going to do with that, father?" She asked him, actually admiring the Valyrian steel. Rhaegar smiled at her, "i know you want to learn how to fight with a sword. A real sword. Would you want to learn how to do it?" He asked her, already knowing her answer. Her eyes widened, and she hugged him, careful not to hit his sword, "oh Gods, i would love to! When can we start?" She asked excitedly, not taking her eyes away from the sword. "Well, since Viserys is gone for a while, i thought we could begin today. Then you could think about something else, too." She hugged him tight, "i would love to."

Rhaegar had thought long and hard about teaching Visenya how to fight. At first, he did not like the thought particularly much. The thought of his little girl ending up getting hurt or wounded broke his heart, and he did not want that to happen. Also, girls who knew how to swing a sword were often looked down upon and they were not seen as _proper ladies or pretty girls_. Rhaegar did not want Visenya to feel left out or different in any way. Then he thought about Lyanna, and how she was taught how to fight with a sword. She actually enjoyed it. Lyanna was a girl who knew how to fight, and she could wear a dress doing it. Perhaps her daughter possessed the same talent for sword-fighting as she did? Lyanna would probably have wanted Rhaegar to atleast try to teach her and see how it goes.

Visenya looked at her father, his silver hair shining in the sun, as did hers, "that sounds like an amazing idea!" She exclaimed, her hands resting on her red dress. Rhaegar looked her up and down, "i think you should change into something else, though. We don't want your pretty dress to get ruined now do we?" Visenya ran inside of the castle and went inside of her chamber. She had to find some clothes that fit her better for the occasion. She looked through her entire closet and ended up putting on her riding-outfit. It was indeed better than the dress.

Visenya walked outside if the castle again and she saw her father standing infront of her. "That was much better, wasn't it?" Rhaegar nodded towards her clothes. Visenya nodded. "Alright, take my sword." Visenya's eyes widened at those words. Her father usually never let anyone touch his sword, not even Viserys. "Are you sure?" Visenya said barely above a whisper. Rhaegar smiled at her and nodded, gesturing for her to take his sword. Taking a deep breath, Visenya slowly jerked the sword out of Rhaegar's belt.

For the very first time, Visenya was holding a sword. A sword made out of Valyrian steel even. She felt so powerful holding it in her hands, it was like nothing could stop her. "I feel so powerful." Visenya mumbled, caressing the steel with her finger. Rhaegar chuckled, "you are. You will become even more powerful once you learn how to fight with it." Visenya looked at Rhaegar, "but, what are you going to fight with?" Visenya questioned, which made Rhaegar sigh. "For our first lesson, i will teach you how to hold the sword correctly. I do not need a sword for that." Visenya just nodded and waited for her father to tell her what to do. The sword was way heavier than she thought it would be, and she could already feel her arm getting sore.

Rhaegar took the sword from her hands and held it. "Try to relax your hand as you hold it. Have a fairly loose grip around it, but not too loose." Rhaegar gave her the sword, and she tried to do as Rhaegar instructed her to do. As soon as she had a slightly more loose grip around the sword, it felt different right away. In a good way. Her arm was not as tense as before and it did not hurt so much. Rhaegar looked at her, impressed. "You are such a fast learner! That was a perfect grip. Not too loose and not too hard." Even though the weather was pretty cold and gloomy today, Visenya did not care. She had so much fun learning the new techniques her father taught her.

After teaching Visenya her first sword lesson, Rhaegar went for a small walk. He walked up on the hill where Lyanna was buried. It was now ten years since she had passed away, and Rhaegar was still not over it. He thought about his wife every single day. It had gotten worse, actually. Ever since Visenya had turned ten, Rhaegar had started to see many similarities between Lyanna and her. It was painful to see, because everytime Rhaegar looked at Visenya, he was reminded of Lyanna. As Rhaegar stood ontop of the hill, he crouched down and looked at the soil. Small flowers had started to appear right where his wife was buried. Winter blue roses. Rhaegar could feel the tears in his eyes, as he felt the sun hit his back as he sat down and looked at the roses. It was like recieving a warm, caring hug from behind. The hugs Lyanna used to give him. "Is that you, my love?" Rhaegar whispered out loud, feeling the warmth spread in his body. "I can't believe it has already been ten years." Rhaegar wiped away his tears, smiling at the roses before him, swaying lightly in the wind.

_**Winterfell** _

The frosty gates of Winterfell were right infront of Viserys. Him and his guards had been travelling for a long time, and they had finally reached Winterfell. The journey had been cold, unforgiving and tough. Some of his guards had even been sick during the journey. The snow covered landscape surrounding them was beautiful, yet dangerous. Now they were here, standing outside of the gates. "Oi! Who is trying to get inside of Winterfell?!" A voice said. It was one of the guards guarding Winterfell. Viserys sighed and cleared his throat, "Viserys of house Targaryen..." he said, even though he knew it would not recieve a positive reaction.

One of the guards looked at the young Targaryen in disbelief. "You are not allo-" the guard was cut off by another voice, "what in the Seven Hells is going on here?!" The voice sounded angry, and raspy. Viserys could not see who it was, but he could hear the guard becoming very quiet all of sudden. "Your Grace, there is a man outside of the gate. He claims he is Viserys Targaryen..." Your Grace? That could only be... Ned Stark.

Suddenly, after a long period of silence, another man looked at Viserys. It was Ned Stark. He looked down at him, angry. "What in The Seven Hells are you doing here, boy?!" Ned growled at him, squeezing his eyes looking at him. "I came to talk to you!" Viserys tried to sound brave, but Ned was pretty intimidating. "Haven't your family done enough?!" Ned almost screamed at Viserys. "Leave at once!" Ned commanded, looking even more angry now. Viserys could feel the lump in his throat. _A dragon should not be scared of a wolf._ Viserys told himself, trying to feel more brave. "I am sure Lyanna would have wanted you to talk to me, Lord Stark." Viserys said. Ned's facial expression changed from angry to... something between soft and sad. Ned knew Viserys was right. Lyanna would not have wanted them to fight.

Ned sighed, "what do you want?" He asked in a more calm voice. "It is about Visenya, your niece. Lyanna's daughter." Viserys told him. Ned thought for a moment, then he let out a small sigh. "Let him through the gates." He commanded his guards. The gate slowly opened. Viserys and his guards walked inside. "Come, let us talk somewhere else." Ned muttered, gesturing for Viserys to follow him. Viserys' guards stayed outside of the castle with the horses.

Viserys followed Ned as he walked inside of the castle. "Cat, watch the children. I have a meeting i have to go to." Ned informed a lady with auburn hair. She was holding a small babe in her arms. The lady looked at Viserys, and then at Ned. "What are you doing here? You shoul-" Ned cut her off, "let me take care of this. Just watch the children." He told her, giving her a small peck on her lips. Lady Catelyn gave Viserys a final harsh glance before walking past him.

As Viserys was lead through the castle, he noticed a girl sitting on a chair, sewing. She must have been around six years old. She was so pretty, and she had Lady Catelyn's auburn hair and her pale skin. The castle was cold, only a few candles were lit in the dark, long hallway. Each chamber had a fireplace, which was lit too. A castle made out of stone like this took a long time to warm up.

Ned lead Viserys inside of his office and closed the door behind them. He sat down on his chair and Viserys sat down infront of him. "You wanted to talk to me about my niece?" Ned questioned, folding his hands on the table. Viserys nodded his head. "Yes, Visenya. It is actually not the only thing i came here to talk about." Viserys started, hoping Ned would not throw him out of the castle right away. Ned sighed, "what are those "other things" you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked. "Well, my brother... Rhaegar. He would like to reclaim his thr-" Ned cut off Viserys immediatly, "i am not going to support the man who killed my sister!" Ned told the young Targaryen sternly. "For Gods' sake! He did not kill her! She died giving birth to her daughter! The niece you have never met." Viserys told him, sitting back in his chair. “And you do know what your father did to my father and brother, do you not? He killed them both. Why would i even trust you?!” Ned raised his voice, yet he looked calm on the outside. 

"May i please finish my sentence?" Ned hestitated but ended up nodding. "Rhaegar would like to reclaim his throne, since it is his birthright. Robert won the rebellion, but Rhaegar is not ready to give up his throne. House Targaryen has more enemies than allies, i am afraid. We need someone to support our house and fight for us. I am well aware of what my father did, and nothing can excuse his behaviour or the things he did. He is dead now, though. None of us are like him." Viserys started. "Think about Visenya, your niece. She is all you have left of your sister. You would not want her to die, right?" Ned's eyes widened slightly at the words "die" and "Visenya" in the same sentence. "Of course i would not want her to die. She is my niece, and even though she is only half a Stark, she still has Stark blood in her veins. She is a part of my family." Ned muttered to himself, thinking about what to do. "If i, theoretically, join your brother's side, what would i get out of it?" Ned questioned.

Viserys thought for a moment, "You would be able to protect your niece, the very last bit of your sister that you have left. And then, of course house Targaryen would be supportive towards house Stark if anything should happen." Ned nodded, taking in all of the information. "I know house Stark and house Targaryen aren't exactly the bestest of friends, but that does not mean we can't protect a future queen, right? Queen Visenya has a nice ring to it. Of course, you being the queen's uncle will have it's benefits as well. In the nearest future, we will have to help Rhaegar reclaiming his throne, though. Only then Visenya can become queen in the future." Viserys said, smiling at the older man.

After a long period of silence, Ned spoke up "Alright. I will join Rhaegar's side, but only because i want to protect my niece. I have not forgiven Rhaegar for what he has done, but i have to protect Visenya. Lyanna would have wanted me to do so, i am sure." Ned stuck out his hand and shook Viserys' hand. "Thank you, Lord Stark." Viserys was about to walk out of Ned’s office, when Ned stopped him. “Where is Lyanna buried?” He asked Viserys. “On the top of the hill at Dragonstone.” 

Only after Viserys had left his office, he started thinking about his friendship with Robert. If Robert knew he had joined Rhaegar's side, he would be out of his mind.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Winterfell** _

As the rumor about Ned Stark suddenly supporting House Targaryen started to spread among the citizens of Winterfell, people started to get confused and angry. Whenever Ned made an appearance outside of the castle, people would ask him a dozen of questions. The questions were like a flood that could not be stopped. Sadly, Ned had no good answers for all of those questions thrown at him.

Ned would simply look at the people, the people who once respected him and admired him as The Lord of Winterfell. Whenever he looked at them, he saw some completely different people standing before him. It seemed like the people who admired him and respected him as Warden of The North were long gone, and all that was left were people filled with mistrust and disbelief. He would look them in the eye and tell them the words " _it is a personal matter, but do not worry."_ Out of the corner of his eye, Ned would often see people shaking their heads at his decision.

"Viserys Targaryen and Rhaegar Targaryen are what is left of The Mad King! They both have his genes, they will turn out to be just like him! This is a trap, and The Lord of Winterfell fell right into it. Why in The Seven Hells would he want to support their house? It should be destroyed!" He overheard some people say to eachother as he walked by them. He had even overheard someone calling him a traitor. Other Lords and Kings would have people beheaded for saying things like that, but not Ned. That was what made him so different from all of the others. 

He knew the people of Winterfell and its supporters were not thrilled about his decision. Yet, he knew it was the right thing to do. His niece, Visenya, needed his protection. Even though he had never met her, he could still see Lyanna in her. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Catelyn. "Do not listen to them, Ned. You did what you had to do." She offered him a small smile and took a deep breath, the icy air filled her lungs. Even though Catelyn was conflicted about his decision, she still did her best to support her husband in any way possible. Catelyn did not particularly like the Targaryen's, especially not The Mad King since he killed Ned's father and brother. Also, he loved watching people suffer, which did not exactly make him more likeable.

The man smiled at her words and took her arm into his. "Where are Viserys and his guards? Have they left Winterfell yet?" Catelyn asked calmly as she looked at all of the people around them. Usually, the people loved Catelyn and Ned, but it seemed like the warm expressions on their faces were now replaced with expressions of anger.

Ned shook his head as they walked arm in arm, their arms linked safely together, "they left Wintefell a few days ago. I cannot stop thinking, Cat. What will Robert say, if he finds out i am supporting House Targaryen?" He asked Catelyn as they both stopped walking. Catelyn sighed and cupped her husband's cheek, "if Robert is truly your friend, he will understand...You grew up with Robert." Catelyn was not sure what to say to him. Robert would never forgive Ned if he found out about it. Not if, but when he found out about it. It was only a matter of time before the information about House Targaryen's new alliance would reach Kings Landing.

"You know Robert. There are some things he will be able to forgive and there are some unforgivable things. I think this is an unforgivable thing. Aye, It is correct, i grew up with him. Therefore i know there are things he would never be able to forgive." Ned mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck. The snow was falling from the sky, landing ontop of Catelyn's auburn hair, creating a thin layer of white on the top of her head, slmost matching her pale skin. Catelyn rubbed Ned's arm gently and gave him a peck on his lips, "i am sure he will forgive you. Sansa has her sewing lesson now, so i have to be there. I have to supervise her." And with that, Catelyn walked away from Ned, feeling the dread fill her body from the inside.

_**Dragonstone** _

Visenya was looking outside of the window of her chamber, waiting for her uncle to come back home. Her eyes caught the trees lightly swaying in the wind, the grey clouds on the sky threatening to make the soil wet and the birds sitting under the many trees of Dragonstone. Rhaegar was walking towards his office, when he noticed his daughter staring outside of the window. She had her back turned to him, so he could not see her facial expression. A sad smile appeared on his face as he glanced at Visenya from behind, just sitting there all by herself. He knew she had been missing Viserys alot. She had indeed gotten better at sword-fighting, thanks to Rhaegar, but not even that made her happy. She missed Viserys so much and she could not think about anything else, no matter how hard she tried to do so.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Rhaegar broke the silence as he walked inside of her chamber. Visenya hestitated a bit, but when she finally looked at her father, Rhaegar could see her eyes. The grey eyes were glassy, he could see the sorrow in her eyes. Her silver hair was styled beautifully, though. Rhaegar moved closer to her and put down his parchment on her bed. "I have not heard anything from Viserys,

father." She trailed off, a small tear rolled down her cheek. Rhaegar pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back gently. Rhaegar had not heard from his brother either and it honestly made him worry a bit, since he promised he would send a raven to Rhaegar. "It is alright. Viserys is alright, he has probably just been too busy to write anything." Rhaegar comforted as he planted a kiss on Visenya's forehead. Visenya looked up at him with her glassy eyes, "you really think so?" Rhaegar just smiled and nodded, "i am certain. Viserys has just had a lot to do lately. He is probably on his way home now, and you will see him before you know it." Visenya smiled at her father's comforting words. She let out a deep breath and pulled away from Rhaegar's tight embrace. "Thank you, father. I feel a bit better now." Rhaegar just nodded and gathered all of his parchment he had left on her bed.

Rhaegar entered his office and let sighed. The young Targaryen prince put down his pieces of parchment on the wooden desk infront of him, and sat down on his rather hard chair. He would have to talk to Viserys about the importance of sending ravens when you promise to do it. He was starting to worry about him, too. Rhaegar hated worrying about things he could not control, and in this case, he could not control anything. He had no idea where Viserys was or how far he had gotten on his journey. Had something happened to him on the journey back to Dragonstone? A thousand thoughts went through Rhaegar's head, it was like a flood.

Suddenly, a knock resounded throughout his office. Rhaegar raised an eyebrow, thinking it was just Visenya. "Come in." He merely answered, folding his hands on the desk. The heavy door opened and Lyanna's old handmaiden stepped inside of Rhaegar's office. "I am so sorry to disturb you, Your Grace, but your brother has returned." She smiled, before walking out of his office. “Please show Jon Connington into my office!” Rhaegar managed to say, before the handmaiden left his office completely. Rhaegar's jaw almost dropped at the information he had just recieved. Was Viserys back? Did he manage to appease Ned Stark? Is he alright?

Rhaegar got up from his chair and ran over to Visenya's chamber. "Visenya! Viserys has returned!" The door opened and a big smile spread on the little girl's face. Together they walked down the massive staircase and outside of the castle. Visenya looked around, and there he was. He was sitting on top of his horse, smiling down at her. The guards were getting off of their horses and they were unpacking some equipment. Viserys jumped off of his horse and ran over to the little girl. He pulled her into a tight hug, and she squeezed him as much as she could.

"Viserys! I have missed you so much! Why didn't you send a raven?" Visenya asked as she pulled away from their hug. Viserys' lilac eyes stared into her grey ones, she could see the sad smile in his eyes. "I am so sorry, my sweet niece. I was so busy, so i did not have the time." He gave her a small kiss on her forehead and ruffled her hair. "You have grown so much while i have been away!" He exclaimed, eyeing Visenya up and down. Visenya smiled big and hugged him. "I have learned so much while you were gone! I have learned how to fight with a sword and i have learned so much in my Valyrian lessons with the Maester!" The silver haired girl exclaimed excitedly, as she heard Viserys chuckle. "I have always known you were a smart and clever girl!" Rhaegar smiled at Viserys’ comment and walked over to him.

“Hello, Viserys. Great to see you again. Unharmed.” Rhaegar pulled Viserys in for a hug. “Why didn’t you send me a raven? We talked about this.” The eldest Targaryen whispered in Viserys’ ear. Viserys broke their embrace and gave Rhaegar an apologtetic smile, “i apologize. I should have sent a raven, but i had no time left to do it.” Viserys explained. “The journey has been very rough, thank you so much for asking.” Rhaegar rolled his eyes at his little brother’s comment. “How was your journey?” Viserys took off his gloves, “well, it was very rough. Many of the guards felt ill on the ship. Riding was freezing cold, especially in Winterfell. It took longer to return home than i expected.” Viserys told Rhaegar. Rhaegar looked down at Viserys’ riding boots. They were covered in mud, which indicated they had been riding inside of a forest or something. Rhaegar just smiled at him. One of the smug smiles of his. “I knew it. It would take longer than you thought it would. But you did not want to listen to me. Well, we will talk about that another time.” Rhaegar told Viserys. 

“Come, we have to talk to Jon. He is excited to hear about your trip.” Rhaegar lead Viserys inside of the castle and up the staircase. When Rhaegar opened the door to his office, Jon was already sitting in there, waiting for them to arrive. The older man got up from his seat and shook Viserys’ hand with a firm handshake. “Viserys! So good to see you! Sit down.” Viserys smiled at Jon and sat down, “thank you, Sir. I suppose you are both interested in hearing how it all went. Well, i managed to appease Ned Stark. Now we have the support from Winterfell!” Viserys told them both in a happy tone. Both Rhaegar and Jon smiled big, “is that true? You are a natural at appeasing people! We could use more people like you! How did you do it?” Jon asked, folding his hands on the table infront of him. Viserys hestitated for a moment, trying to remember how it all happened. 

“Well, i talked to Ned Stark about the throne and that we have to help Rhaegar reclaim the throne. At first, he was not pleased to talk about you, since he is still convinced that you killed Lyanna. I told him you did not, though. And our father killed both his brother and father, so he has a hard time trusting us. Yet, when i mentioned Visenya and Lyanna, he was willing to listen to what i was telling him. He would never want Visenya to get hurt since she is the only thing he has left of his sister. So, he choose to fight on our side for Visenya. He has still not forgiven our family or you for what has happened in the past, though.” Viserys explained, removing a strand of his silver hair away from his eyes. It had grown quite a bit during the journey.

Rhaegar smiled at Viserys’ words, pleased. His pale, long fingers reached out for his little brother’s hand. Rhaegar could feel Viserys’ warm hand underneath his. “Well done, Viserys. Thank you. It looks like we have an alliance with the Starks now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**Dragonstone** _

It was safe to say that Visenya was thrilled to have her uncle back home again. She had missed him so much, and she was so happy nothing had harmed him during his long journey. As Viserys, Rhaegar and Visenya were breaking their fast together, Visenya began to tell Viserys about all of the things that had happened while he had been away. "My Valyrian lessons have been going very well. Although, i am more interested in sword-fighting now. Father showed me how to fight properly with a sword, while you were gone!" Visenya exclaimed excitedly. Rhaegar glanced over at Viserys, enjoying the frightened look on his face as Visenya said those words to him. Viserys was so overprotective of his niece. Sometimes even more than Rhaegar.

"Excuse me? You showed her? She could get hurt!" Viserys looked over at Rhaegar, his mood had changed from good to frightened in the timespan of five seconds. Visenya gave Viserys a confused look: when Viserys had just arrived home yesterday, she had briefly told him that she had learned how to fight with a sword. Why did he react differently to the same piece of information? "But, Uncle, I told you briefly about it yesterday. Do you not remember?" Viserys sighed, "I had just arrived home after a long journey. I did not really think everything you said to me through." Viserys admitted, bitterness dripping from his words.

Rhaegar lifted an eyebrow and cleared his throat, "little brother, nothing happened and nothing will happen to Visenya. She has gotten quite good at fighting now." Rhaegar could see Visenya nod her head out of the corner of his eye. Viserys crossed his hands over his chest and sighed, "I just don't want her to get hurt. She is my small niece." He mumbled, smiling over at the little silver haired girl. Rhaegar nodded his head and patted Viserys' shoulder gently "I understand, neither do I. She won't get hurt in any way, I promise." 

Visenya crossed her arms over her chest and shot Viserys a glare that could kill, "I am not small! I am almost a grown woman!" She exclaimed, which made Rhaegar laugh. "Almost." He smiled over at his daughter. "Viserys, I can show you how good I have gotten at fighting!" The girl said, taking a sip of her water, awaiting her uncle's reaction to her question. The young silver haired boy nodded his head, "I would love to see that. I have to make sure you won't get hurt." Viserys chuckled, ruffling Visenya's hair.

After eating their breakfast, Visenya and Viserys walked outside of the castle. Before they had left The Great Dining Hall, Rhaegar had told Visenya to change her clothes before practicing swordfighting. She changed out of her dress and into her ridingclothes. Visenya had grown quite a bit over the past few years, so it was getting harder and harder for her to fit inside of her clothes. It was getting tighter around her body, and especially around her upper body. 

The sun was shining and the weather was oddly lovely today. Visenya had borrowed her father's sword made out of Valyrian steel, even though he had to think for awhile before letting her borrow it. He could not just let her use it, since that sword was very important to him. Also, it was a big sword so Visenya could easily get hurt if she did not respect its power. When Viserys had first seen her holding the sword in her small hands, he had to fight the urge to take it out of her hands. Yet, he still wanted to see how good she had gotten at fighting, so he felt kind of torn. "Be careful now!" Viserys called, as Visenya walked around with the sword. 

Visenya smirked at Viserys, "I will try my best, but I do start to feel a little ill." Visenya teased, holding the sword in a loose grip, swinging it around. For a moment, she could see the fright in his lilac eyes. Then, after a moment the fright was replaced with annoyance as he heard his niece laugh. "That was not funny! You know what? I think I will just go back inside..." Viserys teased back, which made Visenya tugg on his sleeve, "Viserys! No! I want to show you what I can!" She shouted. Even though she was a little girl, she had a quite big temper. " _She did not get it from strangers_ " Viserys thought to himself. Rhaegar had a quite big temper and Viserys did, too, even though he did not always want to admit it. 

Viserys smirked down at Visenya, "oh really? You better show me, then." Viserys crossed his arms over his chest in a playful manner. "Take your sword out of your belt." Visenya demanded Viserys, which made his eyes widen slightly. Viserys hestitated for a moment, then he pulled his sword out of his belt. It was about the same size as Rhaegar's and Viserys' sword was made out of Valyrian steel, too.

"Point your sword at me." The girl commanded. If Viserys had not known Visenya, he would have found her to be a pretty intimidating girl. Viserys positioned his sword infront of him, and he could feel the heaviness of his sword weigh down his arm. The young Targaryen prince had not held a sword in his hands for a long time, and he could feel the consequences of it already. 

Visenya started to show off all of the tricks Rhaegar had taught her, and Viserys was impressed to say the least. When he had been Visenya's age, he had not been half as good as her, no matter how much his father pushed him to learn swordfighting. Infact, the strong feeling of envy filled his body. Viserys put down his sword and clapped, "my sweet niece, you are doing a wonderful job." He put a gentle hand on her shoulder, his heart softening at the sweet smile of his niece. 

Visenya put down her father's sword and hugged Viserys tight. "Thank you so much, Viserys. I have missed you so much!" She said into his neck. Viserys rubbed her back and smiled, "i missed you too, my sweet niece." Visenya broke their embrace, her grey eyes stared into Viserys' lilac ones "what were you doing in Winterfell exactly?" 

Viserys' facial expression changed and he let out a small sigh. What was he supposed to say to her? He could not just say " _I have been visiting your mother's brother, Ned Stark. I have been appeasing him by using you. I have told him, that he you are the last thing he has left of his sister. He did not want you to die, so he joined your father's side in order to protect you. So now we have an alliance with House Stark so your father can get some help reclaiming his throne._ ” So he had to tell a little white lie. “I just had to pay a small visit to Winterfell. You know House Stark and House Targaryen are not the bestest of friends, so i figured maybe a small visit would help strengthen the friendship or lack thereof.” Viserys said, hoping Visenya would not ask any more questions. 

Visenya raised an eyebrow, “but, my mother was a Stark, wasn’t she?” Viserys could feel his heart breaking at her words, but he had to keep a cool face. “Yes, she was.” Was all Viserys replied to Visenya, giving her a sad smile as he picked up his sword. He put his arms around her shoulders, and gave her a small squeeze. The silver haired prince planted a kiss on her small cheek, his hair touching her shoulders.

“Can you show me some more tricks with your sword?” Viserys asked Visenya, trying desperately to change the topic. Visenya seemed to have forgotten all about their rather serious previous conversation, “of course I can!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed now. 
> 
> Visenya is 12 years old and Viserys is 19 years old.

**Dragonstone**

Visenya was sleeping peacefully, when she suddenly felt someone sitting down on her bed. Slowly, she tried to open her eyes, her eyes almost blinded by the soft morning sun. Viserys and Rhaegar were sitting on her bed, looking down at her, adoringly. They were both wearing their finest and best clothing. Viserys wore a white tunic along with some black breeches. He wore a red cape, too. Rhaegar, Visenya's father, wore all white. Or almost all white. His cape was both black and red and it had the sigil of their house on it. The threeheaded dragon. If Visenya did not know them, she would have thought they were a pair of Gods or something like that, sitting the way they were sitting and wearing the clothes they were wearing. Why were they dressed up like that?

"Goodmorning, sweet niece. Happy 12th nameday." Viserys said, giving her a kiss on her forehead. He gently stroke her soft cheek. How could she have forgotten? It was her nameday today. At first, Visenya raised a confused eyebrow as she sat up in her bed, "wait, is it my nameday today?" She asked, which made Rhaegar laugh softly, "indeed it is, my dear. You always forget your nameday, foolish girl." He leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on her forehead as well, and he gave her cheek a simply stroke. "You have not planned anything for today, have you?" It was a stupid question and Visenya knew that. Yet, she still had to ask.

Viserys smirked at her, "of course we have planned something for you, as always. You are going to have a great day with us." He said, smiling now. Rhaegar nodded his head in agreement, "it will be a great nameday." It was going to be a different kind of nameday, Visenya did not know that yet, though. She did not know her father had to sail off to Dorne first thing in the morning. If she had known that now, she would not have been able to think about anything else.

She was always so worried whenever her father left the castle. The thought of her father going to a land, where everyone despises him, would not exactly calm down the small girl. So, Viserys and Rhaegar had decided not to tell her anything until tonight. Jon, Rhaegar and Viserys had been planning Rhaegar's journey to Dorne for about two years now. Tomorrow would be the start of the journey to Dorne, and hopefully when Rhaegar returned home to Dragonstone in one piece, House Targaryen would have a new alliance. Rhaegar knew it would not be easy to talk to Oberyn and Doran, though, especially since they believe he killed Elia. That's why his "visit" had to remain a secret to everyone in Dorne.

There were nights were Rhaegar found himself not sleeping, but thinking about this journey. He had made up alot of different scenarios inside of his head, and he hoped they would not become reality. What would happen to Visenya if he died? Would Viserys have to raise her on his own? Rhaegar could not even bear the thought of having to leave Visenya behind, forever. Would Visenya be alright when he was not at home with her? She had Viserys at home with her, and Rhaegar knew Viserys would take great care of her. Yet Rhaegar could not stop thinking. It ruined his mood sometimes, and during the meetings with Jon and Viserys, Rhaegar often had to leave the office for awhile. His thoughts ruined many things for him, so getting this Dorne-jouney over with, would definietly put his mind at ease. Rhaegar would be accompanied by atleast one hundred armed guards on his journey, so he did have someone to protect him. He also had his beloved sword with him, and he was good at using it.

Just like when Viserys made his journey to Winterfell, Rhaegar would not annonouce his visit either. If the Dornish people knew he was coming, they would probably attack him or something else. Then they would have the time to do so.

"Put on your finest dress, my sweet niece! We will be breaking our fast soon." Viserys put a gentle hand on her bare thigh, before getting up from her bed. "We will give you some privacy now. Unless you want us to fetch a handmaiden to help you get dressed?" Rhaegar asked. Visenya shook her head, "no, it is alright. I can dress myself." Rhaegar smiled and gave her a small nod. They both walked out of her sleeping-chamber, closing the heavy door behind them.

Visenya was now left alone in her chamber. A small sigh escaped her lips as she got up from her way too comfortable bed. Her warm feet hit the cold stone floor and it made her shiver. She already regretted getting out of her bed in the first place. She tiptoed to her closet and took a look inside of it: what would be appropriate to wear today? My finest dress, they said. "What even is that?" She mumbled to herself, throwing some dresses out on the floor in order to get a better look at them.

Visenya ran a slightly aggressive hand through her hair, a huff escaped her lips. Finding the perfect dress for her 12th nameday was not an easy task, and if she had only remembered her nameday was today, she would have found the perfect dress last night. No, apparently she had to be stressed on her nameday because of her own foolishness. Mentally cursing herself, Visenya pulled out a white dress. She studied it closer and it held it up infront of her body. That dress was stunning and it was white which meant she would match with her father and uncle. Visenya let her white nightgown pool at her feet. After awhile she placed it in her drawer. She put on the white dress and put on some white shoes with a two inch heel. She ran a brush through her hair and looked at herself in the mirror.

The girl walked out of the door and down to The Great Dining Hall where Viserys and Rhaegar would be. As she walked down the stairs, she saw her uncle and father stading right at the begginning of the staircase. Both of them admired Visenya as she walked down. "My sweet daughter, you look stunning today." Rhaegar said, giving her a hug. Viserys stood beside Rhaegar and gave her a hug after he did. "Your father is right, you look truly stunning, my sweet niece." Viserys put an arm around her shoulder, leading her towards the dining hall.

The sight that met her as she entered The Great Dining Hall simply amazed her: plenty of presents were put on the long table, plenty of delicious looking food had been served on their plates and even the servants wore their finest clothing. Visenya gave them all a huge smile, "thank you so much for doing all of this. You really didn't have to, though." Viserys shook his head and grabbed her hand, "of course we had to do it. You deserve the best and only the best." Rhaegar tipped his head in agreement, "your uncle is right, Visenya." Visenya ran over to hug her father.

They all sat down by the long table and started eating their delicious breakfast. After awhile, Viserys and Rhaegar started exchanging glances very often, and Visenya started to get confused. "What is it? Why are you looking at eachother like that?" Her eyes portrayed pure confusion, as she looked at the two men. Rhaegar cleared his throat as he got up from his chair and looked down at his daughter, his lilac eyes not leaving her once.

"Visenya. Your uncle and I thought it would be a good idea to give you a small speech on this special day." Rhaegar started, looking down at Viserys. Viserys nodded his head, as if he was telling Rhaegar to go on. Rhaegar looked... nervous. Visenya had never seen her father being nervous, and it was an odd sight. "Twelve years ago, you came into this world. Viserys and I remember it as if it was yesterday. We remember how absolutely beautiful and small you were, and you have only grown more beautiful over the years. We are so proud of you and we love you with all our hearts. Your mother, Lyanna, would have been so proud of you too. Sadly, she is not here to celebrate your nameday with us. She is not gone, though. She is right here, inside of our hearts. I know she is looking down at you everyday, proud of what she has created inside of her womb." Rhaegar's voice cracked slightly as he started talking about Lyanna, and Visenya could see how emotional her father got. Viserys put a soothing hand on his back.

"Lyanna was an amazing woman, and i know you will be just like her. It is no secret that you got your looks from me. Well, not your eyes, though. You have your mothers spirit inside of you. You love horseriding and swordfighting, just like she did. She would have been proud of you, my dear. She _is_ proud of you. You have grown so much over the past few years, you are becoming a young woman soon." Visenya blushed at the sentence "becoming a young woman soon." Visenya smiled up at her father. "Twelve years ago, a wonderful girl came into the world, but an amazing woman lost her life, too. The Gods are cruel sometimes. Your mother died shortly after giving birth to you. It is not your fault, though, so please do not think that. She would not want you to blame yourself. I know she loves you to bits and I know she is looking at you now. Viserys and I love you to bits, too. We will do anything for you. Happy nameday, Visenya." Both Viserys and Rhaegar held up their cups and drank out of them. Visenya did the same. "What a beautiful speech, thank you so much, father." Visenya gave Rhaegar a kiss and sat back down on her chair.

Visenya had never heard the story about how her mother died. "Did i kill her?" Visenya's throat suddenly felt dry, and she could feel something tugging at her heartstrings. Was it guilt? Rhaegar shook his head, "you did not do it on purpose. So many women die in childbed. It had nothing to do with you, my darling. Please do not blame yourself." Rhaegar came over to Visenya and started stroking her hair gently. "We can talk about this soon, alright?" Rhaegar asked. Visenya nodded, feeling a bit better but not a lot. "Sweet niece, I think it is time to open your gifts." Viserys said in an excited tone, which immediatly lit up Visenya's mood. She looked at all of the gifts on the table and began to unwrap them one by one.

So far, she had gotten a few new dresses made out of the finest silk, some new shoes in different colors, a new set of ridingclothes since she had grown out of the ridingclothes she already had and a few scarfs. She unwrapped the rest of the gifts and she could not hold back her smile once she opened her last present. It was a sword. A sword made out of Valyrian steel. "Oh my Gods! It is perfect! Thank you so much, father!" She ran over to hug him, almost hitting him with the sword by accident. "Careful now!" Rhaegar chuckled, ruffling her hair.

Viserys cleared his throat, "there is actually one more present from me." He said, pulling out a small box from his pocket. Visenya walked over to him, "it is a quite special gift, actually." Viserys said. "Close your eyes." The young prince said sofly. Visenya closed her eyes. Suddenly, she could feel something cold around her neck. "You may open your eyes now." Visenya opened her eyes and looked down. It was a stunning necklace filled with rhinestones and diamonds. "Oh Gods, it is absolutely stunning!" She put a finger on it, adoring it. "It has a special story attached to it. It belonged to Rhaella, your grandmother. She wore it everyday until she took her very last breath. We wanted you to have it. It suits you perfectly and we know you will take good care of it." Viserys hugged Visenya tight. He could feel a small tear threatening to fall as he hugged his niece. "Thank you so much, Vis. I will take care of it, i promise."

Visenya’s nameday celebrations carried on for the rest of the day. Viserys, Rhaegar and Visenya had a great time and they enjoyed eachother’s company. When night had fallen over Dragonstone, Rhaegar decided it was finally time to tell his daughter about his journey to Dorne. He would have to leave in a few hours anyway. All three were sitting on the couch, when Rhaegar cleared his throat.

“Visenya. There is actually something we would like to talk about.” Rhaegar started, giving Viserys a quick glance. Visenya nodded, “alright, what is it?” Rhaegar sighed. “I am going to Dorne. I am leaving tomorrow morning. I will be back before you know it and Viserys will be here to take care of you.” Rhaegar squeezed his daughter’s shoulders gently. “What? No, that is too dangerous. You will get killed!” Visenya raised her voice, and suddenly she did not feel very happy. Rhaegar shook his head, “i promise i won’t. I will be back before you know it and i have my guards with me.” He stroke her cheek gently, forcing a small smile on his own face.

“We will be home alone! Isn’t that fun? We can do all of the things your father don’t want us to do.” Viserys whispered playfully in Visenya’s ear, which made her laugh. “Just... please be careful.” She said, giving Rhaegar a tight hug. Rhaegar rubbed her back, “i will. I will get back in one piece and unharmed.” _I hope_.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**Dragonstone** _

Very early the following morning, Viserys and Visenya stood outside of the castle, saying goodbye to Rhaegar. The sky was truly beautiful this morning. Orange and pink colors covered the entire sky, and there were no clouds to be seen. The air was cold and crispy and Visenya could feel the small hairs on her arms stand up slightly, as her and Viserys had been standing for quite awhile. When Rhaegar had told Visenya about him going to Dorne last night, Visenya had not expected to react like this. Throughout the entire night, she had been lying awake for the most of the night. She had just been staring into the darkness, feeling pretty hopeless and scared. A feeling of nausea and fright seemed to have taken over her entire body, and she could hardly stand still. It was like her body would not allow it.

Viserys looked up at the sky, and for the first time in his entire life, watching a sunrise left him in awe. He could not stop looking at the bright and beautiful colors that were painted all over the sky above them.

Nobody knew how long his journey would be, and Visenya had no idea when she would be able to see her father again. She was already nervous on his behalf, what if something horrible happened to him while he was in Dorne? What if the Dornish people would kill him? So many thoughts went through the small girl's head as Rhaegae crouched down infront of her. He gently stroke her hair, with a sad smile on his lips.

"My child, i will be back before you know it. Your uncle will take great care of you while I am gone." He said in a soothing voice, pulling Visenya into a tight embrace. Even though Rhaegar wore a shining armor, Visenya could still feel his soothing warmth. "I love you so much." Visenya whispered in Rhaegar's ear. Those words made his heart sink, and only now he was starting to realize, what he was actually about to do. How could he even leave her here? Which father in his right mind would do such a thing? Rhaegar sighed and tried to ignore the judgemental thoughts screaming at him in the back of his head. "I love you most, my sweet daughter. I promise i will be alright and nothing will bring me any harm." He rubbed gentle circles on her back, digging his chin into her shoulder.

Visenya played with a strand of his silver hair, "do you promise?" She pulled away from their embrace, her sad grey eyes looked at him. Rhaegar nodded and smiled at her, "i promise everything will be alright, my dear. I will be back here before you know it. I have my guards with me, and i have my sword. The first sword you held in your hands." Rhaegar placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "In the meantime, Viserys and you are going to have so much fun!" Rhaegar tried to emcourage her, giving her pale cheek a small squeeze, which made her giggle. Visenya took a deep breath, "i will wait for you!" She exclaimed, giving Rhaegar a kiss on his now cold cheek. Viserys came over to where Rhaegar and Visenya were standing.

He gave Rhaegar a sad smile and pulled him in for a hug, "take care, brother. I do not want you to get hurt." Viserys murmured, patting his older brother's back. Rhaegar shook his head and sighed, "take care of my daughter. Take care of her as if she was your own daughter." Rhaegar told him, in a strict tone. Viserys did not expect that kind of tone, but he simply just nodded. "Of course i will. You know i will." Viserys answered. Rhaegar hestitated for a moment, then he nodded his head. "You better." Was the last thing Rhaegar said before getting on top of his horse. "Father! Father! See you soon!" Visenya yelled behind him. Her voice sounded so weak, and sad. Rhaegar turned around and gave her a small reassuring smile, "see you soon, my dear." Viserys and Rhaegar watched as Rhaegar and his guards rode further and further away from the castle.

Viserys put a both of his hands on his niece's shoulders. "My sweet niece, your father is a strong man. He will be alright." Viserys comforted her, feeling how sad and worried she truly was. She was so quiet right now, and she was not acting like herself at all. Usually, Viserys and her would talk for hours on end, they would laugh together and they would play together. Yet, today it seemed like Visenya was not in the mood for either of those things. "Why don't we go back inside? It is cold out here, isn't it?" Viserys broke the long period of silence, as he looked down and saw Visenya staring into the horizon without moving, her grey eyes were only focused on one thing: the gate. It was like she was just waiting for her father to return through that gate.

The sky above them had turned blue once again, and the orange and pink colors had vanished altogether. When she did not answer, Viserys started rubbing her arms in order to keep her warm, "i do not want you to get ill, my sweet niece. Shouldn't we go back inside?" He looked down at her clothes. She was only wearing her white dress and her shoes. Viserys could only imagine how sick she would be if she stayed out here in the cold weather, wearing nothing but her dress. Visenya just nodded her head, and walked beside Viserys inside of the castle. They both sat down on one of the couches like they usually did whenever they wanted to talk to eachother.

"Do you need anything, Your Graces?" One of the servants asked Viserys and Visenya once they sat down. Viserys shook his head with a smile, "no, thank you. We are all set." Viserys dismissed the servant. The servant curtsied and walked out of the chamber. Once Viserys heard the heavy door close, he turned his attention towards Visenya. She looked so small and so weak as she was sitting on the couch, tears almost rolling down her cheeks. "Visenya, you do know your father will be alright, don't you?" Viserys broke the silence once again, and it seemed like it would not be the last time he would have to do that today.

Visenya finally looked up from her lap, she had a blank experession on her small, pale face. Viserys wanted nothing more than to hug his niece and tell her that everything was going to be alright. Yet, he was not sure that was what she wanted. "What if he won't? What if the Dornish people will kill him?" She asked, her voice was trembling. Viserys reached out and put her small hand into his. Even her hand was clammy and shaky. "That will not happen. Your father is a very good talker, and he knows just what to say." Viserys smiled, planting a kiss on her clammy forehead. Visenya shrugged, "sometimes i am not sure he knows what he is doing." Visenya admitted, which caused Viserys to chuckle. She looked up and squeezed her eyes at him, "what is so funny?" Visenya demanded, her tone strict like her father's was sometimes.

Viserys cleared his throat as he stopped chuckling, his chuckle still resounded throughout the great hall they were sitting in, "i apologize, Visenya. It is just... you know, your father is one of the only men, who actually knows what he is doing. You remember those meetings Jon, your father and I have been having for years? During those meetings, we discussed what your father should do once he arrived in Dorne. We have planned it all beforehand. We have been talking about it for years, so he definietly knows what to do once he arrives in Dorne." Viserys explained to her, giving her hand a tiny squeeze. Viserys looked at her neck and saw Rhaella's necklace which he had given her yesterday. "Your grabdmother's necklace fits you perfectly. It looks truly stunning." Viserys' fingers gently traced the rhinestones on the necklace. Visenya looked down at it, "i am so happy you gave it to me, uncle Vis. I know how much this must have meant to you." For the first time since Rhaegar left, Visenya cracked a small smile at Viserys, she even gave his hand a small squeeze too.

"Thank you, Viserys. For telling me about the meetings. That actually calmed me down a bit." She told him. It was true, Viserys could literally feel how much more relaxed she was, after Viserys had told her about their meetings and their actual purposes. "Anytime, my sweet niece. Do you want to do anything?" He asked her, stroking her long silver hair gently. The girl thought for a moment, "i would like to fight with my new sword." She said. Even though Viserys was still not completely calm about Visenya fighting with swords, he still nodded his head. "Of course. That sounds like a terrific idea." Visenya smiled and got up from the couch, "i better go change. I can wear my new ridingclothes as well!" She exclaimed, running up the massive staircase. "No running!" Viserys yelled after her, but she did not hear anything.

_**Dorne** _

After a long and tough journey, Rhaegar and his men had finally arrived in Dorne. Rhaegar was both happy and sad about being back in Dorne. He and Lyanna got married there, and it was an amazing memory he would always remember. Yet, it tugged at his heartstrings to think about Lyanna. She had been dead for twelve years now, but he still missed her every single day. The warm sun shining on his back reminded him of her.

Rhaegar knew he had to keep a low profile when walking down the streets of Dorne, hoping nobody would recognize him. He put a scarf over his head, so people would not be able to see his silver hair from miles away. Now he atleast had a chance to blend in with the Dornish people.

"Your Grace, i think we will be at the Water Gardens soon." One of Rhaegar's guards whispered to him. Rhaegar nodded his head slowly. He had been there before, so he knew how to get there. They kept walking, and walking until they finally reached the beach where the palace was located. Rhaegar knew The Gardens were located on a beach next to the Summer Sea, three leagues to the west of Sunspear on a coastal road. It was a truly beautiful palace, and Rhaegar found himself staring at it, almost mesmerized. This palace had a beautiful location.

"Who is trying to get inside of The Water Gardens?!" Rhaegar looked up and saw a few guards standing by the gate, their spears pointed at them. Even though Rhaegar did not even want to say his full name to the guards, he knew he had no other choice. "Rhaegar of House Targaryen. I wish to speak with Oberyn and Doran Martell." He said loud and clear. When the guards heard the name "Targaryen" they immediatly raised their eyebrows. "Get out of here at once, you murderer!" One of the guards hissed at him. Rhaegar could feel the anger build up inside of him. They still believed that he was a part of the reason why Elia died. Rhaegar felt very uncomfortable standing in Dorne, having to apologize for a crime he did not commit. 

"What on earth is going on here?!" A voice came from behind the gate. The guards turned around to face the man. It was Oberyn Martell. "This man... he killed your sister!" One of the guards said to him. At first, Oberyn did not understand what his guards were trying to say, but then he looked out of the bars of the gate and saw Rhaegar. "Drop your swords, all of you!" He demanded. With only a little hestitation, Rhaegar and his guards placed their swords on the ground. "What in The Seven Hells do you want? Have you come to kidnap another girl?" Oberyn asked, his voice was stern and his eyes were piercing as they looked at Rhaegar.

"Can i please talk to you and Doran? It is important." Rhaegar tried to say, but Oberyn just crossed his arms over his chest. "And why would we want to listen to someone who killed our sister, our niece and our nephew? Or atleast someone who was a part of their deaths." Oberyn asked. Rhaegar sighed and stared Oberyn into his eyes, "I was not a part of Elia's or my children's deaths. The Mountain killed her and Aegon and Amory Lorch killed Rhaenys." Rhaegar said sternly, trying his best not to show any rage.

"I had nothing to do with it! Please, just let me talk to you and Doran." The silver haired prince almost begged, which he never did. Oberyn walked closer to the gate, "what is in it for us? Tell me that, boy. Give me one good reason why i should not kill you already!" He spat in Rhaegar's face, as if the words tasted bad on his tongue. "For the first time in your life, you will be able to get revenge. With my help, you will be able to avenge Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon. Don't you want that? I thought you were a great man, who actually wanted to show the dead some respect. Especially since it is your dead sister, niece and nephew. It turns out i was wrong." Rhaegar whispered, his eyes sending Oberyn dangerous looks. Oberyn was left speechless, and did not say anything. His glance had suddenly become blank. Rhaegar gave him one last glance, before turning towards his guards who had already picked up their swords from the ground.

Rhaegar picked up his sword aswell, "come, i think it is time for us to go now." Rhaegar said to his guards, turning around on his heel. After a few moments, Oberyn spoke up, "wait! Guards, let him through the gate. How aee we going to avenge Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon?" Oberyn asked. Rhaegar smirked quickly to hinself, his plan seemed to work out. "I will tell you both once i get inside of the palace."

_**Dragonstone** _

Viserys and Visenya had been alone at Dragonstone for a fortnight now, and everything had been going smoothly. They had practiced swordfighting, they had gone riding together, they had talked every single day and they had even gone swimming in the river even though it was in the middle of the winter. Since none of them had any clothes designed to bathe in, they had just stripped down to their small clothes. Visenya had loved every bit of their small swimming trip, and she did not want to get out of the water even though Viserys told her to.

After they had been swimming in the river, Viserys had held around Visenya, warming up her body. It had been lovely, and the two of them had been laughing so much. Visenya loved her new sword and her new ridingclothes, so everything had been going great. At night, a storm had been raging outside of the castle, which resulted in Visenya getting frightened. She had tiptoed inside of Viserys' chamber. At first, he was angry about being woken up in the middle of the night, but when he had seen Visenya's frightened face, he had immediatly created a place for her in his bed. He had put the blanket over both of them, and he had held around her trembling body, whispering small things in her ear. He stroke her neck gently and pulled down her white nightgown when it had ridden up on her thighs. In the morning, Visenya woke up and she could feel Viserys' protective arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled to herself, it was a lovely feeling. There had been other mornings where she had woken up, cold sweat everywhere. Then Viserys had made a bath ready for her in the bathtub. He was so caring and Visenya could not thank him enough.

Tonight, they had eaten supper together and they had been talking all evening. Visenya was wearing one of her new dresses tonight, and Viserys could not stop complimenting her. It was a white and red dress, and Visenya already loved wearing it.

As they were sitting on the couch, talking about how the fortnight had been so far, Visenya got a weird feeling in her body. It was something she had never felt before, and it was painful. Did she eat something her stomach did not agree with? The pain was awful and it made her want to cry. Viserys took her hand into his, and looked into her eyes, his eyes full of concern.

"My sweet niece, is everything alright?" He asked, offering her a small smile. Visenya smiled at him, but her stomach was hurting so much. It was not a normal kind of stomach ache, though. This was a different kind of ache, and Visenya had no idea how to describe it. "I-i am fine." She tried to smile but Viserys did not believe her. He scooted closer to her, "are you in pain?" Viserys looked her up and down.

Visenya sighed, and put a hand around her lower stomach, "i just have a bad stomach ache. It is here, in the lower part of the stomach." She continued to hold a tight grip around her lower stomach, hoping it would ease the pain. Viserys hugged her, his warm embrace seemed to soothe some of the pain, "i am so sorry. Do you think you got too cold when we went swimming?" He asked softly. Visenya shrugged, "i don't know. Maybe." Viserys nodded, "perhaps you should get some sleep, sweet niece. Tell me if the pain gets worse. I am here to help." He gave her a kiss. She nodded her head and started walking up the stairs, still clutching her stomach, "goodnight, uncle Vis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**_Dorne_ **

Rhaegar and Oberyn walked inside of The Water Gardens. Rhaegar's guards followed him inside of the gardens, but not inside of the palace. They had to wait outside of the building. Without a word, the guards stopped at the entrance to the palace, and they stood completely still. Strangely enough, Rhaegar was alright with that. He was not afraid of Oberyn or Doran, and he knew that they would want to listen to his offer one way or the other. If everything went completely wrong, he had his sword with him, too. Oberyn had already showed some kind of interest for his suggestion. Rhaegar knew Oberyn was probably not entirely convinced, but he would be at the end of their small meeting. Rhaegar could feel that. Doran would probably need more convincing more than Oberyn needed and Rhaegar was prepared for that. Luckily, Rhaegar knew exactly how to do convince him.

The two men walked inside of the beautiful, large building. Everything was so colorful here, and it looked so different from Dragonstone and any other place in The Seven Kingdoms. Rhaegar did remember Dorne being very colorful, and his memory had not failed him. Everywhere he looked, he saw different formations of colors and architecture. It was so quiet there. The only sounds Rhaegar was able to hear, was the sound of the running water from The Water Gardens outside, and the birds chirping in the distance, without a care in the world. The warm breeze hit Rhaegar as they walked through the long hallways of the palace. Every door and window Rhaegar passed were open, which caused the nice, warm breezes to flow right through the building. The sounds of their footsteps resounded throughout the great building, their voices echoing as they talked a bit. "Doran is sitting in here. He did not want to sit outside today." Oberyn mumbled as he guided Rhaegar towards a large livingroom.

As they entered the room, Rhaegar noticed a man sitting in a wheelchair infront of a large, open window. Outside of the window was another beautiful and lush garden, with small waterfalls, different kinds of flowers and plants. "What happened? I heard plenty of noise coming from the gate." Doran mumbled, not knowing that Rhaegar was there. Oberyn cleared his throat, and gave Rhaegar one more glance. "Doran... we have a visitor." Oberyn broke the silence, waiting for his brother to turn around. His voice had some worry in it. Was he afraid what his brother would say? With a sigh, Doran turned around to face Oberyn, but when he did that, his whole face changed. He had a hostile look on his face, "what In The Seven Hells is he doing here?! Why did you let a murderer into our palace?" Doran raised his voice, and Rhaegar could tell Oberyn got slightly uncomfortable. "Doran, this is Rhaegar Targaryen. He wants to talk to us. I suppose we have to listen to him." Oberyn eyed Rhaegar for a short moment, before turning his attention back to his very angry brother.

Doran put both of his hands on the handles of his wheelchair, "why on earth should we listen to him? Have you completely forgotten, what he has done to our family? How he has teared it apart?!" Doran's voice was even louder now, and it made Rhaegar want to cover his ears. He did not do it, though, since it could make him appear disrespectful. "If i may say something." Rhaegar said, trying to make the two brothers calm down. Doran's eyes looked like they were ready to murder someone, and Rhaegar would be lying to himself if he said that they did not scare him. When nobody said anything, Rhaegar opened his mouth, "I know you both still believe that i was a part of Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon's deaths. I wasn't, though." Doran let out a huffing noise, "it is not just us. Every single person in Dorne believes it, too." Rhaegar sighed, "what i am trying to say, is i was not the one who killed your sister, your niece or your nephew. You can thank The Mountain and Amory Lorch for that. I had no part in it." Oberyn walked over to Doran and stood beside his wheelchair as they, surprisingly, both listened to what Rhaegar was telling them. Doran shot Rhaegar a dangerous look, "and why would we believe you?" Rhaegar stepped closer to them both, "I would never lie about such a tragic event. I am not telling you to trust me completely, about every single thing. All I am asking, is for you to believe me when I say that I did not kill Elia, Rhaenys or Aegon." Oberyn glanced down st Doran, probably to watch his reaction to what The silver-haired dragon prince was telling them. "You have quite a reputation, though. There are rumors out there. Rumors about you liking to murder people." Doran said, hatred dripping from his words. Rhaegar took a deep breath, trying his best not to let his anger get the best of him.

"People say I enjoy killing, yes. However, that is not true at all. Infact, I despise the idea of taking someone's life away from them. I love holding my harp in my hands rather than my sword." Rhaegar explained to them, his lilac eyes flickered between Oberyn and Doran. "Do you believe every single rumor you hear, Doran?" Rhaegar asked, raising a single eyebrow at him. Doran thought for a moment, "no. A clever man does not believe what the rumors tell him." He replied, this time in a more thoughtful manner. Rhaegar nodded his head, "exactly. I know you are both clever men. What if I tell you that you will be able to avenge Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon with my help?" Doran's eyes suddenly had a glimpse of interest in them. "Take a few steps closer." Rhaegar did as he was told. He was now standing so close to the open window, that he could feel the warm breeze blowing in his face.

"We are listening, boy." Doran said, as if he was gesturing for him to go on. Rhaegar had a small smirk on his lips, "I promise i will kill The Mountain and Amory Lorch, if I get my throne back. Sadly, House Targaryen do not have many allies at the moment, and I need allies in order to take back my throne, my birthright." Rhaegar said. Doran folded his hands, "And what do we have to do in order for you to kill The Mountain and Amory Lorch?" Doran asked, still not completely convinced.

"All you need to do is join me. Join House Targaryen, be one of our allies. I need many armies, if I am going to take my throne back. If i have to defeat King Robert, then I will need many men. When I get back on my throne, I promise justice will happen. I will personally behead The Mountain and Amory Lorch." Rhaegar replied, trying his hardest to sound as convincing as possible. Doran took a deep breath and looked up at Oberyn. "Do you believe any of the things he is telling us?" Oberyn looked over at Rhaegar for a few moments, then he gave Doran a small nod, "I do, actually. This is the only way we will be able to avenge Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon." Oberyn reasoned, looking down at his brother. "Can You please leave us alone for a moment?" Rhaegar nodded his head and headed towards the door, and closed it behind him. This was one of the only ways he would be able to get the throne back, so he hoped deeply that they would choose to be on his side.

As Rhaegar waited outside of the door, he could only hear some sounds coming from the door, and no actual words. Moments later, the door opened and Oberyn stood in the doorframe and looked into Rhaegar's lilac eyes. "Come in, Rhaegar." Was all he said before returning to his brother's side. Rhaegar closed the door behind him and folded his hands infront of him as he waited for one of them to say something. "We agree to your proposal. However, we only do it for Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon's sake." Doran said after a long period of silence. Rhaegar smiled at them both, "You will not regret your choice, i promise. Thank you." Oberyn and Doran nodded, "do not let us down. We want justice." Rhaegar tipped his head in agreement, whilst approaching them, "I promise you, justice will win." Rhaegar told them both solemnly. Now all Rhaegar had to do, was going back to Dragonstone and tell Viserys and Jon the amazing news.

_**Dragonstone** _

Several days had passed, yet Visenya's stomach ache was still causing her a great deal of pain. Her and Viserys had still managed to enjoy their uncle and niece time together, but the young girl's horrible stomach ache still lingered. She had tried her best not to complain too much about it, since she did not want Viserys to worry too much about her. Yet, he could still see how much she was hurting. He was starting to get slightly concerned about her, but he did not say anything.

Instead, he just tried to act as normal as possible, maybe it would pass. It was not like the pain had been so bad that she had not been able do anything. They had been swimming in the lake, swordfighting, riding and Viserys had told her stories about the first Targaryens every night before she was going to sleep. The two of them had had many great days together, and Visenya had never had so much fun in her life. Of course she missed her father alot, but Viserys made it easier for her. Whenever she started missing him, Viserys would comfort her and reassure her that Rhaegar would come back home again soon.

Visenya had gone to bed early tonight, since the pain in her stomach had intensified. Sighing, she undressed and put on her white nightgown. Her chamber was rather dark, only a few lit candles created a dim light inside of her chamber. It was kind of scary to Visenya, honestly, but she did not want to walk all the way down to Viserys just to ask him to light some more candles for her. She needed to get some sleep, since it felt like her entire body was about to collapse. Her muscles ached in a weird way, and she had never felt like that before. It was an odd feeling. What on earth was wrong with her? Viserys had told her to go to bed if she was feeling ill, so of course she obeyed his orders.

As Visenya stood completely still, she could feel her stomach starting to act up, again. She wrapped both of her arms around her lower stomach, desperately trying to make the pain go away. To her dismay, it did not help at all. It did mot even lessen the pain a tiny bit. Visenya felt very helpless, and she just wanted the burning pain in her abdomen to stop at once. She could have asked for some milk of the poppy, but again, she did not want Viserys to worry about her. He had enough to deal with, since he was the only responsible adult at Dragonstone while her father was gone.

Gingerly, she crawled on top of her bed and put the blanket over her body. The flickering flames from the candles standing on top of her dresser, started to create some unpleasant shadows on the wall infront of her. The young girl let out a small shriek, before pulling her blanket closer to her chin and trying to ignore the lurking shadows on the wall. She put a hand on her lower stomach and let out a small moan of pain into the darkness surrounding her.

Tears threatened to fall from her grey eyes, but she did not let them. She did not want this pain to have such power over her. After awhile, she started to fall asleep, and exhaustion took over her whole body as she fell asleep. Her long, silver hair covered her entire pillow as she slept peacefully. However, the Gods would know by now that the night would not stay peaceful.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic descriptions of periods and nudity.  
> If those things makes you uncomfortable, do not read it.

_**Dorne** _

When Rhaegar and his guards had left The Water Gardens and Dorne, Oberyn and Doran were sitting together, talking about their previous meeting. "I never thought House Martell would agree to join forces with House Targaryen." Doran said, looking out in the lovely garden infront of him. Oberyn looked at his brother, shaking his head slightly, "neither did I. It is the only way we can avenge our dear sister, niece and nephew, though." He replied, a small sigh followed his words. Doran nodded his head, "it was a fine deal we made with House Targaryen. I am surprised Rhaegar even dared to come back here. He is hated by the Dornish people." Oberyn did not say anything. He could not get the thought of Elia outside of his head. Did she suffer before she died? Was she in alot of pain? Did she scream? Did she cry? Oberyn was thinking thousands of thoughts all at once, and it was almost giving him a horrible headache.

"I promised myself that if i ever saw that man again, i would kill him right on the spot. I did not kill him, though." Oberyn said, with an emotionless voice, his eyes gazing out into the garden. Doran was quiet for awhile, the silence was almost too much for Oberyn. "Rhaegar Targaryen's visit to Dorne was very unexpected. Nobody saw it coming." Doran replied, obviously trying to make his brother feel better about himself. "I should have killed him, though. That is what i have been thinking about doing all of these years. For all of these years, i have been thinking about ways to kill Rhaegar Targaryen for what he did. Now i am starting to doubt that he was the one who even did it." Doran let out a sigh, everything was so confusing.

"I am glad you did not kill him. If you had killed him, you would had killed the wrong man. He was not the one who killed Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon. I cannot see why Rhaegar would come all the way over here, where he knows everyone hates him, just to lie to us about who killed three members of our family. He showed courage by even showing up here, well-knowing that it could be the last thing he would ever do." Doran said, not removing his gaze from the peaceful garden.

"I never thought we would be able to look that man into his eyes. That was before he came here, and explained what really happened. I do not know why, but i believe him. We are doing this for Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon, not for Rhaegar. Justice has to happen, and Rhaegar is the man who can help us making sure it will happen." Oberyn stared at his brother, letting all of his words sink into his mind. "I have been thinking alot, and i have found out that hatred will not get us anywhere, brother."

_**Dragonstone** _

Visenya had fallen into a dreamless sleep. She had gone to bed early tonight since her stomach had been hurting all day, and it had intensified right after she had eaten her supper with Viserys. She had been feeling awfully ill for days on end, and it did not seem to get better anytime soon. Even in her sleep, Visenya was clutching her lower stomach, on the verge of tears.

After a few hours of sleeping, Visenya woke up. Feeling incredibly groggy and sleepy, she slowly opened her grey eyes. Her chamber was completely dark. Her candles had burnt out, and there was absolutely no light left inside of her chamber at all. Her curtains covered the windows, so not even the moon's light was able to light up the chamber. Sighing, Visenya sat up in her bed, feeling very weird. Usually, Visenya never woke up in the middle of the night unless she had a nightmare. The pain in her lower stomach had turned into some kind of odd discomfort between her legs. Her lower was still hurting, but it was a different kind of pain than before.

Raising an eyebrow, Visenya removed the blanket and looked down on the sheet she was sitting on. Even though it was dark, she could still see a dark spot staining her white sheets. Her heart started racing in her chest, and she covered her mouth, trying not to scream. Gently, she traced the dark spot with two of her fingers. Shaking, she looked at them. The dark substance looked like... blood. "Oh my Gods..." Visenya gasped out loud, feeling sick to her stomach as she saw the blood staining her fingers. Panic started to rise inside of her chest as she got out of her bed, trying to navigate towards the bathingchamber. Was she dying? Why did her stomach hurt so much, and why was she suddenly bleeding?

Finally, Visenya made it to the bathingchamber without tripping over anything. She closed the door behind her. With shaking hands, she tried ligh the candle, which was placed on the marble cupboard. The flame flickered due to her heavy breathing and shaking hands as she placed it infront of her. Visenya started stripping off her nightgown and small clothes, until she was as naked as her nameday. She noticed a huge bloodstain covering her nightgown and small clothes. She held up the candle infront of her naked body and looked down at herself. She saw blood running down her pale legs, dripping on the floor slowly. The blood came from between her legs. Tears started falling freely from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. She had not cut herself in any way, why was she bleeding? She was dying, there was no doubt about it. She would die because of blood loss.

Sobbing, Visenya sat down the candle on the floor infront of her. She leaned against the wall, and put her head in her hands, feeling her long silver hair fall down in her eyes. She began to cry loudly, and she could not control her cries. No matter how much she tried to mute them, it did not work. The darkness consumed her as the flame started to burn out. As she was sitting down on the floor, naked, bleeding and crying her heart out, she could hear the door slowly creak open.

"Sweet niece, what is the matter? Is it your stomach, again?" It was Viserys. Everything was so dark, so he could not see her. Visenya did not answer him, she was too shocked and panicked to do so. Viserys had been reading inside of his chamber, when he had heard the small, faint cries coming from the bathingchamber. Immediatly, he had gotten out of his bed and he had ran into the bathtingchamber to see what was happening.

"Hold on, i will light a few candles." Viserys muttered, trying to find a few candles inside of the bathingchamber, which was hard since there was no light. He lit three candles which, surprisingly, lit up the whole room. His thin fingers held around the candle. Viserys had a concerned look on his face as he turned around to face his niece. He got quite a shock when his eyes caught her, though. She was sitting naked on the cold floor, crying.

"Sweet niece, what hap-" Viserys cut himself off as his eyes caught the thin trail of blood running down her legs. Viserys noticed the bloodstained white nightgown and the bloodstained small clothes lying on the floor in front of her. "I-i am dying, Viserys." Was all Visenya managed to choke out inbetween sobs. For a few moments, Viserys had no idea why she was bleeding. Then, it clicked in his mind: that would explain the stomach ache she had been having for days now, and now the blood.

Viserys crouched down infront of her, and pulled her in for a tight embrace, almost forgetting she was completely naked. He did not mind, though. His niece was so upset and afraid, so he had to comfort her no matter what. Even though he did not quite know what to do, he tried his best to be the best uncle for her. He could feel her naked skin against his sleepwear. Her skin felt clammy and sweaty. _“Poor girl, she must have been so frightened_.” Viserys thought to himself, as he held around her fragile, naked frame in a protective manner. 

"Shhh, sweet girl, you are not dying. You just started your first moonblood." He comforted her, rubbing her bare back in circles. "What is that?" Visenya sobbed, pulling away from Viserys' embrace. Viserys let out a small sigh, he had never had to explain something like this to anyone before, and especially not to a naked girl sitting infront of him. "It means your body is ready to carry a babe inside of it." Viserys said, giving her a small smile. He tried to focus on her eyes instead of her bare body. Visenya raised an eyebrow, "but i do not want children now!" She exclaimed, still a bit shocked. Viserys chuckled and stroke her hair gently, "you do not have to, not at all. Do not trouble your head with it." He told her kindly, giving her damp cheek a small stroke with the back of his hand. Visenya just nodded her head. Viserys noticed how she was still clutching her lower stomach in agony. "I think a warm bath will do you good, my sweet niece. I will draw you a bath, and then you will get some milk of the poppy." Viserys got up from the floor and walked out of the bathingchamber.

Moments later, a handmaiden came in to fill up the bathtub with steaming hot water. "Your Grace." She curtsied before exiting the room. Viserys walked back into the bathingchamber and closed the door behind him. Viserys was the only one Visenya was completely comfortable with, so he was the only one she wanted to talk to right now. Viserys' silver hair shone in the light from the candle as he approached her. "Get inside of the tub, Visenya." He told her, offering her a small smile. Visenya tried her best to cover up her nakedness, as she entered the tub, but it was nearly impossible. Her lower stomach felt like it was on fire, and she needed both of her hands to hold around it.

Viserys could see how much pain she was in, she could hardly enter the bathub without having to clutch her stomach. He had to help her wash up. Viserys found a white rag from the cabinet and held it in his hands. Visenya had given up trying to cover up her nakedness and let out a sigh once her sore body hit the warm water. She wrapped both of her hands around her naked abdomen as she was sitting in the bathtub, trying to figure out what was going on. Viserys rolled up his sleeves and dipped it into the water. "I am going to help you clean up. You are in alot of pain, and you need some help." Viserys gave her a sad smile, before rubbing the wet rag against Visenya's shoulder and arm. The heat started spreading through her whole body, and it actually felt lovely.

Viserys started washing her whole body with the rag. His hands moved lower and lower, until he reached her inner thighs. Viserys gave Visenya a quick glance. She nodded at him, as if she was telling him to go on. He started cleaning her inner thighs. He could see a few droplets of blood flowing in the water as he started to wash her there. Visenya could feel how the rag brushed against her inner thighs. One of the candles, which Viserys had placed on the edge of the bathtub, gave him just enough light to see what he was doing. The warm glow coming from the flame made Visenya's wet skin glisten.

Visenya whimpered slightly as another cramp hit her. "Are you in alot of pain?" Viserys asked, very concerned, as he continued to clean her as best as he could. Visenya nodded her head, "it hurts so much. I am happy you are helping me, though. I am so sorry i woke you up, though." She gave him a smile, looking down in the water. The water splashed on the edges of the tub as she moved around in it. Viserys gave her a smile, "do not apologize, sweet niece. I am more than happy to help you." He planted a kiss on her forehead, before cleaning the rest of her body. Viserys tried his best not to look at Visenya's body, but it was kind of hard. She was, without a doubt, blossoming into a very beautiful woman. The curves had begun to form her body, and her breasts too. He started washing her hair aswell. "Thank you so much, uncle Viserys." Visenya gave his hand a squeeze. Viserys could not help but smile back at her, she was truly the sweetest girl. "Of course, Visenya. I will do anything for you." Viserys moved his hand out of the water and looked at the rag. The once white rag had turned red. The smell of copper hung in the air, but he tried his best not to pay attention to it. He frowned slightly at the sight of the red rag, but quickly got up from the floor.

After Visenya had gotten out of the tub, Viserys started drying her off thoroughly. "I will find some new, clean small clothes and a nightgown for you. I will also find a cloth for you to wear in your small clothes. I will clean your bloodstained nightgown and small clothes, do not worry." Viserys walked inside of Visenya's chamber and found her dresser. He found some clean clothes for her and held it in his hands as he walked back to her. "I have some fresh clothes for you." He handed the pieces of clothing to Visenya, but then he remembered one thing. "I need to find a cloth for you." Viserys walked over to the small cabinet and grabbed a rag.

He took her small clothes in his hands and secured the rag on her small clothes for her. "Here you go, sweet niece. Just change it and wash it when it gets soaked in blood." He instructed her. Visenya glanced down at the rag, "will this protect my dresses and sheets?" She asked. Viserys nodded slowly "i am pretty sure it will. Tell me, did you leak on your sheets, too? Then i will change them for you." Visenya nodded slowly, feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Viserys nodded, "i will go change your sheets whilst you get dressed. I will bring some milk of the poppy into your chamber, so you can get some before going to sleep." Viserys walked inside of Visenya's chamber and stripped off the bloodstained sheets. He cringed slightly when he saw the stain. Luckily, Visenya was not able to see him. He brought the sheets into the bathingchamber and put them in the large bathtub. He would have to deal with them later on. Right now, it was in the middle of the night, and the handmaiden was sleeping. He did not want to wake her up because of something minor like this. It could wait until the morning. The handmaiden would have to clean the blood off of the floor in the morning, too.

Visenya had finally gotten dressed again and she walked inside of her chamber. Fresh, clean sheets were put on her bed, thanks to Viserys. "There you are." Viserys smiled as he walked inside of her chamber, holding a small bottle in his right hand. He crouched down beside her bed, "here, drink this. For the pain." He gave her the small bottle, and watched as Visenya drank it all. She was so desperate to make the pain vanish. Viserys took the bottle from her hand and placed it on her nightstand. "Do you want to try to sleep, sweet niece?" He stroke her slightly wet hair gently. She nodded her head, "yes. Thank you so much." Viserys bent down and kissed her forehead. He pulled her blanket closer to her chin and tucked her in. "Call for me if you need anything. Anything at all." Viserys walked closer to the door, "goodnight, i love you, sweet niece." Visenya smiled back at Viserys, "i love you most. Goodnight." Viserys took the last lit candle with him out of her chamber and closed the door.

That night, Viserys did not sleep at all. He was awake all night, thinking about what had just happened. He tossed and turned, yet he could not sleep at all. He had so many thoughts going through his head all at once. A few hours later, the sun was starting to rise in the horizon. Viserys decided to get out of bed and walk down into the kitchen, just to do something else than lying in bed. After putting some proper clothes on, he walked past Visenya’s chamber. He opened the door a little bit, and saw her sleeping peacefully inside of her chamber.

Rhaegar and his guards were riding through the gates of Dragonstone, the sun was rising behind him. Their journey had been long and rough, so he could not wait to see Visenya and Viserys again. Rhaegar got off of his horse and went inside of the castle. It was early in the morning, and nobody seemed to be awake yet. Rhaegar was finally home. He walked upstairs quietly, and went to the bathingchamber. The sight that met him once he entered shocked him. He saw some bloodstained small clothes and a bloodstained nightgown lying on the floor infront of him. He ran out of the bathingchamber, and saw Viserys down the hallway.

“Viserys! What is this?” Rhaegar could feel the panic rise in his chest. Viserys turned around, a surprised expression covered his face as he saw who it was, “Rhaegar! You are finally home! What do you mean?” Then Viserys remembered. He had forgotten to clean Visenya’s bloodstained small clothes and nightgown. Viserys sighed and walked closer to his older brother, “Rhaegar... Visenya started her moonblood tonight. She has just fallen back asleep. I helped her.” Viserys explained to him. Rhaegar’s eyes widened and concern filled them, “Oh my Gods, is she alright?” Rhaegar had not even thought about Visenya starting her moonblood. He had expected her to be older, atleast. Viserys smiled at his brother’s concern, “Rhaegar, she is totally alright. She is sleeping now, so let us just let her sleep for now.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_**Dragonstone** _

Viserys and Rhaegar sat down and talked, for a very long time that morning. It was still early in the morning, so neither of them wanted to wake up Visenya just yet. Besides, the two brothers had plenty of things to discuss and talk about. They sat inside of Rhaegar's sleepingchamber. Rhaegar sat on his bed, while Viserys sat on the chair standing by his desk. "Tell me, how did your meeting in Dorne go? I can see you are not dead, which is a good sign." Viserys gave Rhaegar a polite smile, glancing at his brother. Rhaegar smiled and let out a small chuckle, "I am not leaving anytime soon. The meeting? To make a long story short, I found it to be very successfull. Dorne is on our side to now." Rhaegar smiled, a feeling of victory and pride filled his body, as he started to think about claiming the throne. _His_ throne. Viserys looked surprised, and a big smile spread across his pale face, "Really? Are you serious? I thought they would rather kill you than supporting our house." Viserys admitted, fidgeting with his long fingers. Rhaegar shrugged, "At first, they did, but then I appeased them." 

Rhaegar's face fell as he thought about Visenya. "But... How did it happen? I mean, how did you find out Visenya had started her moonblood?" Rhaegar asked Viserys, letting a small sigh escape his lips. The atmosphere immediately changed inside of the large chamber. It left a painful sensation in Rhaegar's chest. Rhaegar was still trying to process the information, about Visenya having started her first moonblood. Viserys gave his brother a small smile. He could tell how worried Rhaegar was. 

Viserys looked down at his lap, "I was in bed, just reading. Then, all of sudden, I could hear someone crying. It sounded like Visenya, so of course I hurried towards the bathingchamber, where the cries came from. There she was, sitting naked on the floor with blood everywhere. She was terrified, so I drew a bath for her and found a cloth for her to wear. She had been having stomach pains for weeks and we could not figure out what was wrong, then, she started bleeding and it all made ssense." Viserys explained, folding his hands infront of him, looking up at Rhaegar. The man started rubbing his temple, "Gods, I feel like such a lousy father. In all of my planning, i had completely forgotten about Visenya growing up. I had not even thought she would start her moonblood yet. I thought she would be older, just like her mother." Rhaegar released a shaky breath, his worried eyes met Viserys' calm ones. 

Viserys turned around on his chair, "Rhaegar, you are not a lousy father. You are an amazing father to Visenya, and I know how much she loves you. She has missed you so much while you were away. None of us knew this was going to happen. Do not blame yourself, dear brother." Viserys soothed him, offering him a smile of sympathy. Viserys found it to be quite ironic, that Visenya had started her very first moonblood whilst she was alone at Dragonstone with him. The one time where her father was not home. "Still, I wanted to be there for her, when she first got it." Rhaegar sounded so sad, and Viserys found himself feeling bad for him. Deep in his heart, it pained him to see him this sad.

Viserys sighed and looked at Rhaegar. His silver hair was a mess, after returning home from the harsh and long journey. His hands were quite filthy and so was his clothes. "Do not worry, Rhaegar. I helped her as best as i could manage, and I know you would had done the same. She knows that, too." Rhaegar nodded his head, and gave Viserys a small smile. "Thank you, Viserys. I am happy you are the one, who stayed with her, though." Rhaegar admitted, running one of his filthy hands through his messy hair. 

"Now that Visenya has had her first moonblood, it means she is fit to bear a child. Perhaps we should consider finding a man for her to be betrothed to." Rhaegar truly despised the thought of his daughter getting married to someone. However, he was in a great dilemma. If Visenya got wed off, then they would make new alliances and he would be able to create a stronger and more powerful army. Yet, he did not want her to get married. He feared it would be like losing Lyanna all over again, since Visenya was the only thing he had left of her. 

Atleast he would not want her to get wed off right now, since she was still just a child. A child, who had just had her first moonblood. Viserys felt the exact same way, he just wanted her to stay at Dragonstone with him and Rhaegar. "Rhaegar, I do not think it is a good idea." Viserys was so protective of his niece, and he did not want her to get married at all. "We can talk to Visenya about it later." Viserys nodded and sighed. 

"Perhaps you should take a bath, brother. I know it has been a long and hard journey. Then, afterwards, we can wake up Visenya. I am sure she will be thrilled to see you again, after such a long time." Rhaegar nodded his head and got up from his bed, "That sounds like a fine idea." Rhaegar left the chamber and Viserys was now sitting there all by himself. 

He could feel the tiredness and fatigue take over his body. It felt like his body was punishing him for not getting a decent sleep, or any sleep at all. " _That is what happens, when your head is filled to the brim with thoughts and speculations late at night."_ Viserys thought bitterly to himself, forcing himself to get up from the hard chair. Viserys had definietly not forgotten what Visenya had said to him earlier that night " _but i do not want children now!"_ Those words still repeated themselves inside of his head. He had promised her solemnly, that she would not have to get married nor have any children. What if he would not be able to keep his promise? Viserys would never force Visenya to get married, but he was not so certain about Rhaegar. Visenya had once told Viserys that should would rather become a knight, than get married and have children. She had never had any huge dreams about becoming queen either. 

Rhaegar had asked one of the handmaidens to fill up the bathtub with some warm water. Rhaegar sighed as he looked down on the floor, and saw Visenya's bloodsoaked small clothes still lying there. The bloodstain in the corner of the bathingchamber had now turned into a dried bloodstain on the floor. However, to Rhaegar it was not just blood. It was a constant reminder of Visenya becoming a woman and it was a hard realization for Rhaegar. No matter how hard he tried to remove his gaze from the bloodstained small clothes, he could not seem to do it. His eyes betrayed him every single time he tried to look away. It felt like he was under some kind of spell, a very awful spell. 

Trying desperately to detach himself from the whole situation, he slowly got undressed and let all of his clothes drop to the floor. He inspected his skin, and frowned slightly. Bruises had started to form on both of his arms, due to the very hard journey that he had just come home from. Rhaegar got inside of the tub, and felt the warm water submerge his sore body. It felt like a warm, wet hug and strangely enough, this was just what he needed.

Sighing to himself, a million thoughts went through his head at once. It was like a flood, which could not be stopped. He looked down in the clear water. The relaxing and soothing essential oils started to fill Rhaegar's nostrils, and for the first time in a very long time, he could feel his the muscles in his entire body relax. He exhaled deeply and began to clean himself up a bit. The water splashed against the edges of the bathtub, causing it to overflow a bit. Water hit the floor, and Rhaegar could hear the loud splash. The floor was going to be so wet and slippery once he was done bathing. His hands had turned wrinkly, once he was done cleaning himself up. Gingerly, Rhaegar got out of the bathtub, careful not to slip. The droplets of water were still rolling down his naked and pale skin, as he reached out for a towel. 

After he had dried himself off and changed into some clean clothes, he entered his sleepingchamber. Viserys was standing in the middle of the room, when Rhaegar made his appearance. Viserys smiled as he looked his brother up and down, "You look much better now, dear brother." Viserys complimented him. Rhaegar gave him a small smile, "Should we go wake up Visenya?" He asked the younger Targaryen, feeling impatient now. Viserys nodded his head and they both walked towards Visenya's chamber. Quietly, Viserys opened the door and peeked inside of her chamber. She was still sleeping quite heavily, but they had to wake her up now or else should would not be able to go to sleep tonight. The two men tip-toed inside of her chamber and walked over to her bed. Rhaegar looked down at her small, sleeping frame. She looked so fragile. Visenya had tossed off her blanket in her sleep, so Rhaegar could see her white nightgown, which had a small, red stain on it. She had not noticed it herself, though, since she was still sleeping. Viserys noticed the stain on the back of her nightgown, too. Perhaps, he had not secured the cloth to her small clothes well enough. It had somehow leaked. Even though Viserys had showed Visenya how to change the cloth, it was not one hundred percent secure, and it would probably leak every once in a while.

"Visenya, sweet niece, goodmorning." Viserys whispered to her, in the most gentle tone he could manage. After a few moments, Visenya's eyes opened and she smiled when she saw Viserys. "Goodmorning, Vis." She let out a small groan, as she stretched her body. "I have a small surprise for you. Look who is home, again!" Viserys exclaimed as Rhaegar walked over to him, so Visenya could see him. Visenya's jaw dropped and she immediatly jumped out of her bed and ran over to hug Rhaegar. 

Hugging Visenya was the most amazing feeling in the world, and for a moment, he did not want to let go of her. Viserys smiled at the sight of them hugging eachother, it was so loving and warm. "Are you alright, my little princess?" Rhaegar broke their embrace and looked down at his daughter. Her cheeks were flushed and it looked like she had been crying, which, of course, she had. She nodded her head, "I am, father. Thank you. How was your journey?" She asked him politely, smiling big at him. Rhaegar rubbed her shoulder gently, "It was fine, my dear. Thank you for asking." Viserys glanced over at Rhaegar for a moment. "Does it hurt?" Rhaegar's tone was soft, and soothing. He could tell Visenya was still in alot of pain. She was holding around her stomach. 

Visenya looked up at him, confused, "What do you mean, father?" She asked him, her voice shook a bit. Rhaegar sighed and gave her a smile, "Your moonblood, my sweet daughter. Are you in pain?" Visenya suddenly felt her cheeks heat up at his question, and she looked down at her bare feet. "H-how do you know i started my moonblood?" Visenya asked innocently, feelung the embarrassment flow through her veins. Rhaegar planted a kiss on her forehead, "Viserys told me. Do not worry about it, it is completely natural to bleed, my dear." Rhaegar reassured her, smiling. "How do you feel right now? Are you alright?" Rhaegar asked, again. Visenya sighed, "I am still in alot of pain, but I am alright." She answered, smiling through the pain. 

"Sweet niece, i think you have leaked blood on your nightgown. I think you have leaked whilst sleeping." Viserys frowned and pointed at the back of her white nightgown. Gasping, she looked down at herself. There was blood everywhere, or that was atleast what it felt like. Visenya wanted nothing more than to hide in a dark hole. Why did she suddenly feel so embarrassed about this? She was usually so comfortable around Viserys and her father. "Oh My Gods..." Visenya could feel the tears threatening to fall. She was bleeding and her stomach was still hurting like hell. "Shhh, do not worry about it, sweet niece. You just need to put a fresh cloth inside of your small clothes." Viserys encouraged, giving her shoulders a small squeeze. 

Visenya nodded her head, "I-i will just go change it then." She said before heading to the bathingchamber. She closed the door behind her when she got in. She pulled down her small clothes and saw all of the blood staining the white cloth Viserys had given to her earlier. A few drops of blood hit the floor as she waddled over to the cabinet, where the cloths were located. When she peeked inside of the cabinet, she could see that there were only a few cloths left in there, which meant she would have to wash her cloths and reuse them. After alot of struggle, Visenya finally got her cloth to sit alright. Sighing, she pulled up her small clothes. Her nightgown still had a new, fresh stain on it, but she could not change that now. 

When she entered her sleepingchamber again, Viserys and Rhaegar smiled at her. "Sweet Visenya, there is actually something we want to talk to you about." Rhaegar said, as he approached her. Visenya raised an eyebrow at her father, "Alright, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" She questioned, feeling pretty confused. “Well, like I told you before, your bleeding is completely natural. In fact, it means that you are now fit to bear a child.” Rhaegar started, looking over at Viserys, hoping to find some kind of support there. Visenya slowly nodded her head, “Viserys told me that.” Rhaegar took a deep breath, “Many young girls usually get wed off once they recieve their first moon’s blood.” Rhaegar trailed off, feeling the sadness grow inside of his chest as he spoke those words.

Visenya’s eyes widened immediatly, “No, please, I do not wish to get wed off!” She exclaimed, loudly. She looked over at Viserys, desperation in her eyes, “You promised me that I would not have to get married or bear a child!” Visenya yelled at her uncle, feeling a sudden rage rise inside of her. 

Rhaegar put both of his hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to calm down, “Visenya, please calm down. We have not decided whether we should find you a man to be betrothed to or not.” Rhaegar’s voice was calm, yet he was screaming on the inside. “We have to talk about this.” Viserys gave her a small, encouraging smile as he walked over to where her and Rhaegar were standing. “Would you please just listen to us?” Rhaegar asked her, running s hand through her long hair. Visenya crossed her arms over her chest, but after a few moments, she nodded her head slowly.


	20. Chapter Twenty

_**Dragonstone** _

All three of them sat down on Visenya's bed. Visenya sat inbetween them both. The young girl looked up at Rhaegar, her arms were still crossed over her chest. Visenya's grey eyes looked pretty intimidating and angry, but neither Rhaegar or Viserys dared to make any remarks about that. Deep down, they both understood why she was so upset with them. Rhaegar let out a quiet sigh, as he put a gentle hand on Visenya's back, "Just listen to us, alright?" Even though Visenya was still mad at them both, for even thinking about making her marry someone, she still nodded her head slowly, looking down at her lap. Viserys gave Visenya a small smile and removed a strand of her messy silver-hair away from her small face. Both Viserys and Rhaegar despised the idea of Visenya getting wed off, yet they needed to have that discussion with her anyway.

"Usually, when girl's recieve their first moonblood, they will get wed off. Now, I am not saying that you should get wed off, Visenya." Rhaegar looked her in her eyes, taking one of her hands into his. Visenya raised an eyebrow, glancing up at her father, "One of the benefits of arranged marriages, however, is that making alliances can get slightly easier that way." Rhaegar told Visenya, trying to make her see it all from his point of view. Visenya slowly nodded her head, even though she was still rather confused about it, "How? How does it make it any easier to create alliances?" She questioned, jerking her head towards him. 

Rhaegar looked over at Viserys, his lilac eyes looked quite tired already. "Well, for example: if we arranged a marriage between you and someone from House Martell. Then, House Martell would most likely become one of House Targaryen's allies. It is difficult to explain." Rhaegar sighed, smiling a bit at his daughter. Visenya still looked confused but she merely nodded her head. "I do not wish to get married, though. I would rather become a knight or something else." The girl mumbled, looking back down at her lap again. Rhaegar gave her a sad smile, Gods she reminded him of Lyanna right there. "And you definietly have the skills to become a knight." Rhaegar chuckled softly, giving her hand a tiny squeeze. 

Viserys smiled at her, "Your father is right, Visenya. You would become a great knight." The young man agreed, giving her a small kiss on her forehead. Rhaegar's smile vanished after awhile, though. "I know you would rather become a knight than get married. Unfortunately, I am not certain if that would be possible. You are the only girl left of House Targaryen. You need to carry on the Targaryen bloodline one way or the other. Most importantly, you will have to create a new heir to the throne. I am afraid that you will have to get married to someone, since the throne will need a new heir sooner or later." Rhaegar could see how Visenya's face fell as he said that. It honestly broke his heart to see his daughter so sad. Seven Hells, Viserys hated seeing his niece being so upset, too. He wanted nothing more than to take away all of the pain she felt. The mental and psychical pain. "Don't you want a crown on top of your head? The dragons may have died many, many years ago, but we still have dragon's blood running in our veins. We are the last dragons. Are you willing to give up all of that?" Rhaegar asked her, his question seemed to have caught her off guard. "I do not want all of that to disappear." She mumbled. Rhaegar tipped his head, "Good. I am pleased to hear that you still care about our house."

Visenya opened her mouth to say something, but it was like no words got past her lips. She could hardly form them. "Why can't Viserys get married to someone, then? If creating an heir is so important?" Visenya challenged after a brief period of silence. The feeling of rage and disappointment rose inside of her body. For a moment, it felt as if her blood was boiling. Viserys glanced over at Rhaegar, a sigh escaped his lips. "We have not discussed that yet, Visenya. Besides, we are talking about you right now, not your uncle. It is no secret that House Targaryen isn't the most popular house in The Seven Kingdoms. If Viserys had a babe with someone, people would probably react very badly to it. However, you are only half Targaryen. Almost everyone loved your mother, so there is a slight possibility that people will have a better reaction, if you had a babe with someone." Rhaegar tried to explain, without sounding too harsh. It was a fine line, though, and Rhaegar was not sure whether he succeeded not to sound harsh or not.

Now that Rhaegar thought about it, he had not even thought about arranging a marriage for his brother. Perhaps it would not be a bad idea. If Rhaegar made a deal with House Tyrell, then Viserys could get married to Margaery Tyrell. Rhaegar was actually quite fond of that idea. Visenya shook her head, tears began to fall down her cheeks, "So, I basically don't have any choice. You just made it seem like I had." She said, quietly. "Please do not think of it like that, sweet niece. We just have to talk about this." Viserys tried to cheer up his niece, patting her back gently. Viserys could feel Visenya's violent sobs, as he rubbed her back. "How do you want me to see it, then?" Her eyes were watery. 

Rhaegar moved closer to her, "No matter what, you would not get married to anyone right now. In a few years, maybe." Rhaegar told her, a little unsure of what to say to her. Visenya huffed, "That sure is comforting to her, thank you so much, _father_." She hissed at him, moving further away from him in protest. Rhaegar gave her a sharp glare, "There is no need to have such an attitude right now, Visenya." Visenya glared at him, feeling a bit scared and angry at her father at the same time. He was so unreasonable sometimes.

"Perhaps you should try to think about why I have that attitude right now." She replied to him in a cold manner. Rhaegar rubbed his temple, "Why can't you just listen to me, Visenya? You know i do not tolerate such behavior." Rhaegar said, his voice getting slightly low and raspy. Viserys could tell Rhaegar was about to let his temper get the best of him, so he decided to say something to try to prevent it from happening, "Sweet niece, please try to calm down. How about we all just talk quietly? This is getting kind of foolish." Viserys suggested, trying to calm both Visenya and Rhaegar down. Rhaegar jerked his head towards Viserys, "Excuse me, do you see _me_ having an attitude? No, it is just your precious niece." Rhaegar snapped, which made Visenya growl in annoyance. She crossed her arms again, "It is so lovely, how you talk about me as if I was not sitting right beside you." Visenya said, her cheeks turning slightly red. Rhaegar turned his head to look at her again, "I do not tolerate such foul behavior!" Rhaegar hissed at her, but it seemed like he regretted it immediately. Visenya's tears fell freely from her eyes.

Rhaegar placed a hand on her shoulder, "Visenya... I am so sorry, I did not mean to make you upset or yell at you." Rhaegar tried to lower his voice. Viserys grimaced at Rhaegar, and cringed slightly. Visenya let out a loud sob, "I am sorry, too. I should not have had that attitude towards you. I am sorry." She said, in a very small voice. Viserys and Rhaegar both smiled at her, "It is alright, my dear." Rhaegar hugged her from the side. Visenya decided to drop her attitude, since it would just upset Rhaegar and Viserys. "I should not have yelled at you. I know all of this might be very hard on you, all of these... _changes_." Rhaegar told her, giving her a sad smile. Visenya nodded her head, giving her father a small smile.

There was a long period of silence inside of the chamber. It was so quiet that the silence sounded very loud. None of them knew what to say, and the silence slowly got more and more uncomfortable. "All I asking you to do, Visenya, is to think it through. That is all I am asking you to do right now. So please, could you atleast think about it?" Rhaegar asked Visenya, breaking the long and uncomfortable silence. "I know all of these changes must be confusing and uncomfortable for you. We both understand that completely." Viserys added, placing a hand on the back of her nightgown. 

Visenya tried to process all of their words, almost giving herself a headache after thinking about them for too long. Finally, the girl nodded her head, "I will indeed think about it. I promise, father and Uncle Viserys." She gave them both a small smile. "Perhaps, getting married would not be a bad thing, afterall..." Visenya could not believe that she had just said that out loud. It was a complete lie, but she did not want Rhaegar to get angry with her, again. She had caused enough trouble for the day. Her father looked at her, surprised at her sudden positive attitude towards the subject, "I am pleased to hear that, my dear. We will talk more about this, I promise you that. Viserys and I will find the perfect man for you. He will then be your betrothed." Rhaegar was all smiles now, and he had already forgotten about their previous argument. Visenya faked a smile, "I better go clean myself up." She said, grimacing at her bloodstained nightgown. As she walked out of her chamber, the two men were left alone. She could fool them, but how long was she going to be able to fool herself? 

Viserys was about to get up from Visenya's bed, when Rhaegar interrupted him, "Viserys, do you have time to talk for a moment?" Rhaegar asked him, which made Viserys sit right back down. "Of course, Rhaegar. What do you wish to speak to me about?" Viserys raised an eyebrow at his older brother. Rhaegar took a deep breath and looked Viserys in his eyes, "I have been thinking, Viserys. Ever since Visenya asked why you had not been married to anyone, I have not been able to get the thought out of my head." Rhaegar started, looking down at his lap. 

Viserys felt slightly uneasy, "And? What does that have to do with me?" Viserys' patience was slowly but surely slipping up. "I think it would be very wise for you to wed Margaery Tyrell. That way, we can get atleast one more alliance and she will give birth to a babe or two. Now, I know what I just said before about how people would probably not react well to you having a babe. There are both pros and cons. There is a slight possibility that people will not even react to you having a babe, so it could go both ways.” Rhaegar told him, waiting for his reaction. Viserys did not want to get married to Margaery, not at all. First of all, he did not know her. Second of all, he did not want to leave Visenya behind. 

Viserys tried to keep a cool face outwards, and he tried his hardest not to protest against Rhaegar's proposal. "I see. Perhaps we should wait a bit, before we decide anything." Viserys tried to say, hoping his brother would not make any deals with House Tyrell anytime soon.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**_Dragonstone_ **

Visenya quickly walked to the bathingchamber, hoping to be left alone for a little while. She needed that, especially after the long conversation, which she had just finished off with Rhaegar and Viserys. Her mind was filled to the brim, with all kinds of thoughts, and she could hardly think straight anymore. Everything was so fuzzy, and confusing. On her way to the bathtingchamber, a handmaiden approached her, with a kind smile on her face, "Your Grace. Your father told me, that you would like to have your bathtub refilled. I will fetch some hot water for You right away." The young girl curtsied before walking away from Visenya, before she could even manage to say anything. Visenya sighed to herself as she walked inside of the bathingchamber, looking around. All of the memories from the previous night came flooding back, as she stood in the middle of the room, all by herself.

The young girl was pulled out of her thoughts as the handmaiden came back, and began to refill her bathtub, with scalding hot water. After filling the tub with water, the handmaiden gingerly added a few drops of essential oils, which caused the whole bathingchamber to smell like fresh cut flowers. "Let it cool for a little while, Your Grace. It is too hot right now. I do not want You to burn yourself." The handmaiden warned her softly, as she saw the young girl starting to undress herself. Visenya nodded her head, "Thank you so much. I will wait." Visenya replied, as the woman smiled and left the room. Visenya looked down in the water, and saw her own reflection in the clear water. She looked tired. She had bags under her grey eyes and her silver-hair was incredibly messy. It looked as if she had been fighting with someone, and they had pulled her hair in every direction in a very violent manner.

Visenya slowly undressed herself, letting her bloodstained nightgown fall to the ground and pool at her bare feet. She looked down at the rags and the many bloodstains, and shook her head, feeling pretty hopeless. The young girl dipped her toes in the water to test it. She cringed slightly when she felt how scalding hot the water still was. The steam coming from the water, hit her cheeks as she leaned over the tub. Her flustered cheeks felt even more warm and wet now. The steam made her bare body glisten, like diamonds shining in the sun. The warm steam slowly collided with her salty tears.

Sighing, she crossed her arms over her bare chest, enjoying the sudden but lovely silence which was starting to fill up the bathingchamber. The silence made her think about her previous conversation with Rhaegar and Viserys even more. Was she going to get married? And if so, to whom? She knew that it was her responsibility to carry on the Targaryen legacy. She was the only girl left in the entire family. The more she thought about her possible wedding, the more anxious and jittery she got. Visenya was so frightened, and she had no idea what to do. She knew she would make her father and Viserys happy if she decided to get married. Deep down, she knew she did not really have a choice, though. She was obliged to give birth to a new heir to the Iron throne. Visenya was still just a child herself, and she could not imagine herself having any children anytime soon. The thought alone made her panic, and her heart fluttered when she thought about it.

Her head was spinning around as she thought about it, and soon enough, the nausea began to wash over her like a big wave. She put her hand over her mouth, fearing she was about to vomit. Visenya stood completely still, waiting for the godawful nausea to vanish completely. After a few minutes of standing in the same position, Visenya decided to walk closer to the tub again, to see if the water had cooled down a bit. Perhaps, the nausea would vanish once she had gotten into the water. Luckily, the water had a way more pleasant temperature now.

Visenya slowly entered the tub, taking a few deep breaths. The coppery smell of the blood running down her legs, did not exactly make her nausea any better. Visenya groaned as she sat down in the tub, feeling how the warm water submerged her sore body. Visenya began to wash herself, feeling her thoughts flooding her mind. ______________________

Rhaegar had told Viserys and Jon to meet him inside of his office. He was going to tell them both, about his very successful trip to Dorne. Now, they had to discuss what their next move should be. Rhaegar had only told Viserys about his meeting with Doran and Oberyn very briefly, and Rhaegar had not told Jon anything, yet. It was safe to assume that the eldest Targaryen was rather excited to see their reactions to the good news, which he was going to bring to them at their meeting.

Viserys had been thinking about, what Rhaegar had talked with him about earlier that morning. Viserys could not get the thought about marrying Magaery Tyrell out of his head. He did not want to marry her. Not at all. The young prince had promised Rhaegar to think about his proposal, and he did. Oh, he definietly did. Viserys knew he too had a big responsibility of helping Rhaegar creating more alliances. If Rhaegar could get House Tyrell to be one of their allies, then defeating King Robert would probably get slightly easier. The more armies they had, the better. Rhaegar was the rightful heir to the throne, afterall.

Rhaegar walked inside of his office, waiting for the other two to arrive. Rhaegar's lilac eyes darted around the enormous office of his, hoping Jon and Viserys would appear inside of his office soon enough. Rhaegar glanced down at his clock, frowning. They were both a bit late to the meeting. Getting slightly impatient, Rhaegar began to stare at the paintings on his walls, hoping time would pass faster if he focused on something else. Suddenly, the door creaked open behind Rhaegar, as he admired some of the paintings which hung on his wall. Rhaegar turned around on his heel, his lips curled into a polite smile when he saw Jon and Viserys closing the door behind them. "Gentlemen. I am pleased to see you both here." Rhaegar greeted, giving Jon a firm handshake. Jon nodded politely, "Of course. I am beyond excited to hear how Your trip to Dorne went, Your Grace. I have been thinking alot about it." Jon told Rhaegar.

Viserys sat down on one of the hard wooden chairs, which stood infront of Rhaegar's desk. "May I?" Jon nodded towards one of the chairs. Rhaegar nodded, "Please. Sit down." Once all three of them were sitting, Rhaegar's gaze flickered between Jon and Viserys. "My trip to Dorne was incredibly successful." For a moment, everything was rather quiet and nobody made a single noise. "Are you serious, Your Grace?" Jon was the first one to speak up. Rhaegar could tell the man was very happy about that achievement. Rhaegar nodded his head twice, "Yes, Sir. I am completely honest and serious." Jon looked very surprised, "How did you do it, Your Grace? I feared that The Martells would kill You, if they ever saw you again." Jon admitted to Rhaegar, which he regretted one moment after the words had abandoned his mouth.

"Of course I had faith in You, Your Grace. You are indeed a very clever and smart man. I just feared that The Martells would attack You and Your guards. That is all." Jon corrected himself, allowing himself to look up from the desk. Rhaegar nodded his head, "I really do appreciate Your concern, Jon. I really do. Luckily, I had a plan on how to appease Doran and Oberyn Martell. It worked, even better than I had expected it to." Rhaegar held around the edge of his desk, his knuckles turning slightly white. Jon raised an eyebrow at Rhaegar, "Your Grace, if You don't mind me asking, how did you manage to appease them? Did You make a deal with them?" Rhaegar let out a small sigh, glancing over at Viserys, who actually looked incredibly interested in hearing about his brother's trip to Dorne. Viserys had always been interested in politics, and that is why he had been a part of their meetings. Even at such a young age.

"Well, I promised them that I would kill The Mountain and Armory Locke." Rhaegar explained to them both. Jon seemed impressed, "That seems like a fair deal. When we invade Kings Landing, they will be one of the first people to die." Jon reassured Rhaegar and Viserys, folding his hands on the desk. "But, both of those men are very strong. How are we supposed to kill them?" Viserys questioned his brother, careful not to make him bitter or angry. Rhaegar sat back in his chair, his strong arm rested on the armrest of his chair, "I am well aware of that, Viserys. I am glad you are asking, though. Yes, The Mountain and Armory Locke are both very skilled killers and fighters. However, with all of our allies' armies, they will be outnumbered." Rhaegar fidgeted with his long fingers, looking his little brother in his eyes. Viserys nodded his head slowly, beginning to understand what Rhaegar's plan was.

"I can tell you both one thing: Dorne is on our side now. So, now we have Winterfell and Dorne on our side. They are willing to fight for us. They are willing to help me reclaim the Iron throne." Rhaegar told them, proudly. "Of course, they want us to give them something in return, for their generosity, but that is only fair." Rhaegar shrugged, getting up from his chair.

"Visenya started bleeding last night. So, an arranged marriage might be an option sometime in the future, too. That way, we can create more allies. That is something we need to take into consideration, too.” Rhaegar told Jon. Viserys despised the thought of his precious niece being wed off. Viserys took a deep breath, trying his best not to say anything. Jon looked quite surprised, "Have you found any possible matches for her?" Rhaegar shook his head, "No, not yet. We are trying to figure it out." Rhaegar told him, removing a strand of his silver-hair away from his face.

"So, what is our next move going to be?" Viserys asked, looking down at his lap. Rhaegar smiled at his brother, "Before we invade Kings Landing and defeat King Robert, we need more allies. We need to build the largest army, the world has ever seen." Rhaegar told him. Viserys could not help but feel like he was going to be the one, who was going to help Rhaegar finding his next ally, by marrying Magaery Tyrell. Viserys nodded his head, but he did not say anything. "However, I still think it would be a good idea for you to marry Margaery Tyrell, Viserys. That way, we would be able to create a very strong alliance with House Tyrell." Rhaegar said, his eyes fixed at his younger brother. Viserys could feel the lump in his throat grow bigger and bigger.

Viserys looked at Jon, "What do You think would be a wise move?" Jon thought for a moment, scratching the back of his neck, "I think Your brother's current strategy is very good. An arranged marriage can be quite good. There is no reason to rush into invading Kings Landing, when we don't have all of the allies we can get, yet." Jon answered, giving the young Targaryen a small smile. Rhaegar nodded as he looked at Viserys, "Listen to Jon, he is a very wise man, Viserys. Thank you, Jon." Rhaegar began pacing the office, deep in thought. Jon gave Rhaegar a simple nod, before getting up from his chair, "If Your Graces would please excuse me." Jon bowed before walking out of the office.

Now Rhaegar and Viserys were left alone once again. Viserys let out a sigh, "Rhaegar... I am willing to marry Margaery Tyrell, if that will help you reclaim your throne." Rhaegar stopped pacing and looked at Viserys. A smile spread across his mouth, "I really appreciate your help, dear brother. You will not regret it. First, I must talk to House Tyrell about the possible marriage between you and Margaery. I hope they will agree to my proposal." Viserys nodded his head. What had he just agreed to do? Did he even think this through? He did not even want to do this. Viserys had no idea what he was doing, and that frightened him.

Suddenly, there were a knock on the heavy wooden door, which lead into Rhaegar's office. Both Viserys and Rhaegar looked towards the door. "Come in." Rhaegar said in a quiet voice. Slowly, the door creaked open and Visenya appeared in the doorway, looking at Rhaegar and Viserys. It looked as if she had been crying. Yet, she had changed into a dress, which did not have a bloodstain on it. Rhaegar could tell she had just been cleaning herself up, the smell of the essential oils filled the air.

Viserys immediately smiled when his eyes caught his niece standing there, “Sweet niece, come on in.” He greeted her, gesturing for her to come closer to them. Visenya looked nervous, pale and very deep in thought, as she walked closer to them. Her footsteps suddenly sounded incredibly loud, since it was the only sound that could be heard in the entire office. The young girl took a deep breath, as she stopped before them. Viserys frowned, “Sweet niece, is there something wrong?” He asked her softly, gently rubbing her shoulder. “I have been thinking. Alot. In fact, I have been thinking all day, ever since we had that conversation earlier.” Visenya started, looking down at the floor. Rhaegar nodded his head, telling her to go on. “I-i... I have decided to agree to your proposal about an arranged marriage, father.” She said, feeling the blood pump in her ears. Viserys and Rhaegar both stared at her, kind of shocked. Rhaegar had not thought Visenya would end up agreeing to his proposal at all. He feared that he was going to have to convince her in a different way. All of the words Visenya had just spoken hung awkwardly in the air, and it seemed like nobody was going to say anything for a longer period of time.

“My dear Visenya, I am so happy you chose to agree! That makes it much easier for us all.” Rhaegar hugged the girl, tight. Visenya did not _want_ to get married. Not at all. No, she _had_ to do it and the last thing she wanted to do was disappointing her father and Viserys. She knew it was her duty as the last remaining girl of House Targaryen. In the bathtub, Visenya had almost vomited in the water, the panic had almost taken over her entire system. Yet, she did not tell that to them.

“Don’t worry, dear Visenya, Viserys and I will find a very suitable match for you. You won’t get married until you are six and ten, so we still have plenty of time to find the perfect match for you.” Rhaegar said, excitedly. “ _Or, the perfect alliance._ ” Viserys thought to himself. Viserys tried to smile, but it was so hard for him to even allow himself to smile.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

_**Kings Landing** _

Cersei Lannister was busy looking after her children all of the time. At the same time, she still had all of her duties. She had the duties of a Queen. Naturally, she had a handmaiden to help her look after her children, but it was not that big of a help, since the handmaiden had so many other things to do. Most of the time, Joffrey, her son, was outside of the castle, practicing his swordfighting skills. Myrcella, her daughter, was slowly learning how to sew beautifully and properly. The Septa had sewing-lessons with her every single day at 9 in the morning. However, sometimes neither Joffrey or Myrcella had anything to do, and then things would start to get complicated. Cersei needed peace to write letters, she needed peace and quietness to think clearly. However, Joffrey and Myrcella were only children. To them, peace was a boring thing, so they would often run around inside of the castle, chasing eachother. It was safe to say that Cersei enjoyed it very much, when Myrcella and Joffrey were keeping themselves busy with something, so they didn't bother her.

However, at the moment, Cersei felt very much alone. The uncertainty surely filled her body with worries. The uncertainty about Robert. Robert was nowhere to be seen at the moment. Some people said he was in the middle of planning his revenge against Rhaegar Targaryen, while others thought he was going slightly mad. People in Kings Landing started talking and whispering to eachother, and Cersei did not like that. Usually, she enjoyed the attention she recieved from the citizens of Kings Landing, even if it wasn't the most positive kind of attention. However, Cersei was not very fond of all of the attention on Robert and on why he was nowhere to be seen. She herself did not even know where he was, or what he was doing. He refused to speak to anyone about anything.

Robert had locked himself inside of one of the chambers of the Red Keep, wanting to be all by himself for a while. Inside of that one chamber in the Red Keep, he could discuss his plans with himself, and nobody else would interrupt him in any way.

Even though it had been years, since Lyanna Stark had been reportedly kidnapped, Robert was not going to let Rhaegar get away with it. It seemed like the more time that passed, the more his lust for revenge grew. He wanted to avenge Lyanna, even if that was the last thing he would ever get to do in this life. There was no doubt about it: Robert Baratheon wanted to break and ruin Rhaegar Targaryen. He wanted him to feel the exact same pain that he himself had felt, when his Lyanna was taken away from him. The King had a hard time trying to figure out which kind of revenge he should go with, and what the revenge should be like. Should it be beheading? No, Rhaegar would not suffer enough. How about torture? No, it still wasn't enough. Robert had spent years trying to figure out how to get revenge over Rhaegar. Just thinking about Rhaegar's name made Robert's blood boil. According to Robert, Rhaegar deserved the toughest, most painful punishment for what he had done. Therefore, Robert needed some peace to think his big plan through. His mind was full of thoughts, too many thoughts.

Lyanna Stark was dead. She had been dead for twelve years now. However, Robert had never stopped talking about her "Northern beauty" and her "Beautiful, kind nature". Cersei had been listening to Robert's daily speeches, where he told her just how amazing Lyanna were. The Queen was slowly getting fed up with hearing about Lyanna all of the time, but of course she did not say anything. She merely brought her cup of red wine closer to her mouth, hoping the thoughts she had inside of her head wouldn't accidentally slip out of her mouth at the diningtable. If she accidentally said something bad about Lyanna, Robert would immediately stop her and he would defend Lyanna. He would defend a dead woman more than he would defend Cersei, his wife who was alive.

"If my children asks where I am, tell them I will be back soon. I have to go see The King." Cersei mumbled bitterly to her handmaiden, getting up from the Throne in the Great Hall. She had not seen Robert all day, so she decided to go looking for him. Infact, she had not seen him for many days now. The Queen walked out of the Great Hall, her footsteps resounded throughout the large hall as she walked. Sighing, she walked up the stairs, hoping she would be able to find Robert. She was not worried about him in any way, but she would like to speak to him. He had not seen his children for weeks, and they kept asking Cersei where their father were. Of course, Cersei had no answers to Joffrey and Myrcella's many questions about their father. Or, the man who they thought were their father. Hopefully, she would find out what her husband was spending all of his precious time on.

As she walked up the stairs, Cersei met Jaime, as he walked down the stairs. The man smiled at his sister, as he approached her, "Hello, Cersei. Where are you going?" Jaime smirked at her, but Cersei rolled her eyes at him, "Don't look at me like that here, Jaime. There are other people around us and they have eyes. I am going to see Robert." She whispered to him, in a harsh tone of voice. Jaime raised an eyebrow at his sister's sudden attitude towards him. He put his hands on his hips and took a step closer to her, "Come on, Cersei, almost everyone knows what we know. Oh, your precious husband? The Great King, whom you have not seen for weeks?" He whispered to her, in a sarcastic tone of voice, running a hand through his hair. Cersei sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked around them, hoping nobody would see them. She realized they were standing all by themselves on the staircase. "Robert does not. Yes, I have to go see him." Cersei muttered, ignoring Jaime's obvious sarcastic comment, looking away from him. Jaime sighed, "He knows we are very close, Cersei." Jaime told her, trying to make her calm down.

Cersei shot him a killer glance, "But not close like this, Jaime." She rubbed her temple, feeling tired all of a sudden. Jaime could be so stubborn sometimes. It seemed like all of the men in her life, were annoying her in some kind of way. After a while of quietness, the woman leaned closer to Jaime's ear, "Meet me inside of Robert and I's sleepingchamber tonight, then." She whispered, knowing they were about to do something potentially dangerous again tonight. Jaime looked at his sister, a smirk spread across his face, "Indeed, Cersei."

Cersei did not really miss Robert, though. Not at all, actually. Robert and Cersei had never truly loved eachother. Robert was still in love with his old, dead betrothed, Lyanna. Cersei was not in love with Robert either. No, she had a way closer relationship with Jaime, than she would ever have with Robert.

Jaime had been helping her during this odd time, and even though he himself had many other duties to fulfil, he still made it one of his priorities to help his sister as best as he could. Jaime was the one who snuck inside of her bed at night, especially now that Robert was sleeping in a different bed. That made it very easy for Jaime to spend more time with his beloved sister. They both loved their secret moments together. It felt hot and a little dangerous, too. What if Robert saw them in bed together? That was one of their many concerns. However, those concerns made it incredibly exciting for them both. Those secret, hidden moments they had together, were worth all of the risks it came with.

Cersei finally made it to the top of the staircase. Slowly, she approached the chamber. The chamber where Robert had spent weeks. Cersei hestitated a bit before she knocked on the wooden door. She could hear a loud, growling sound coming from behind the door, "Who is it?" The hoarse and gruff voice asked. Cersei could hear things hitting the floor, as the creaking sound of footsteps approaching the door became louder. "It is me, Cersei. I just wanted to talk to you, Your Grace." Cersei said, sighing on the inside. Another growl resounded throughout the room, as the door opened. A very angry-looking Robert stood in the doorway, glaring at his wife with cruel and tired eyes. Robert had not slept for days, the bags under his eyes was indeed evidence enough. Robert smelled odd, the smell of sweat and red wine clung to his robes and his body. Cersei had never seen her husband looking like that, and just looking at him disgusted her quite alot. "What in The Seven Hells do you want to talk to me about?" Robert mumbled, leaning against the doorway in order not to trip and fall. His balance was not the best anymore, and Cersei could smell the bitter-sweet smell of alcohol in his breath, indicating that he was a tad intoxicated.

Cersei put her hands over her chest as she eyed him, "I have not seen you in many weeks now. Almost one moon has passed. Can I please come in?" Cersei asked him, trying to get him to talk to him. Robert hestitated, a loud sigh soon escaped his raw lips, "Very well." He merely replied, opening the door a bit more for Cersei. When the Queen stepped inside of the chamber, a godawful smell hit her delicate nose. "What on Earth is going on here?" She asked, holding her sleeve up infront of her nose. Robert looked around. Robes, pieces of parchment, ink and old food covered the entire floor of the chamber. Ink had been spilled on the carpet. "What do you want to talk to me about?" Robert pressed, finally managing to sit down on his chair after some struggles. Robert stared at Cersei, waiting for her to actually say something. Cersei sat down on the other chair, "I just want to know what you are doing. Is it more important than taking care of the duties you have as a King?" Cersei raised an eyebrow at her husband, looking him up and down with a stern look. He looked so filthy and dirty. He had probably not showered in weeks. The chamber felt incredibly warm since the sun's rays lit up the entire room. The air was kind of humid, but still incredibly dry at the same time. Cersei could hardly stand being inside of the chamber, but she knew she had to endure it, if she wanted to a chance to talk to Robert.

Robert ran a hand through his black beard, a loud laugh escaped his mouth. Cersei looked at him, confused, "Why are you laughing, Robert?" She asked him, trying her best not to lose her temper. Robert laughed hysterically for a few moments until he cleared his throat. "What a follish question you are asking. Of course I am spending my time wisely, do you doubt my abilities to prioritize my time?! What I am doing right now will change the world!” Robert roared, hitting the wooden-table with his fist, causing the cup of red wine to move. Cersei had not expected that kind of reaction from him. The Queen jumped in her seat, when she heard the cup of wine move around on the table. She merely looked at him, baffled, "Of course I do not doubt Your abilities, Your Grace." She told him, getting slightly impatient with him since he would not tell her what he was spending all of his time on. Robert leaned back in his chair, putting almost all of his weight on the back of the wooden-chair.

A creaking noise resounded throughout the way-too-quiet chamber. Cersei and Robert just looked at eachother. Even though Cersei had plenty of things to discuss with Robert, her mouth remained shut. "What do you wish to know, my dear Queen?" Robert suddenly asked, sarcasm dripping from his words. He reached out to grab the cup of wine, and held a clawlike grip around it, as he returned his attention to Cersei. "What are you doing, Robert? Do you have any idea what people are saying about us in the streets?" She asked him, barely above a whisper. Robert furrowed his brows at her, taking a large sip of his wine. In all of his eager, some of the wine dripped down on his beard, making it all sticky.

"What are people saying in thw streets? For obvious reasons I have not been able to hear the citizens of Kings Landing gossiping." He told her mockingly, implying that she had way too much time on her hands. It was getting harder and harder for Cersei to control her temper. She was the one who looked after the children AND took care of her duties as Queen. Robert just sat inside of this foul chamber, not telling anyone what he was doing. Cersei gritted her teeth, "People are whispering... about us. They want to know why you aren't around anymore. They want to know why you have locked yourself inside of a chamber. Some of them even said that you were going slightly mad. It is honestly embarrassing to listen to.” Robert's eyes grew dark with fury. He did not want to be called mad. Everyone associated the word _mad_ with The Mad-King.

"Arseholes! Stupid swine!" Robert roared, throwing used pieces of parchment down on the floor. "I am not mad! I am not Aerys Targaryen!" He screamed at Cersei, panting. Cersei cleared her throat, trying her best to distance herself from this uncomfortable situation. "I am merely telling You what people are talking about, Your Grace." Cersei mumbled, pouring herself some wine. " _May the Gods give me strenght_." She thought to herself as she downed the whole cup of bitter wine. The bitter liquid made its way down her throat, and it made her want to clench her fists.

Robert's hands shook with fury and anger. "Why does everyone want to know what I am doing?! I am the fucking King, Cersei!" Robert yelled, getting up from his chair. Cersei's eyes followed Robert's sudden, unpredictable movements. "I have already told everyone, that I do not wish to share my thoughts nor my plans with anyone!" He roared, hitting the surface of the table again. Cersei looked down and fidgeted with her long fingers, "Why don't you want to discuss your ideas or thoughts with anyone?" Cersei knew this question could put her in danger, but the anger and fury boiling inside of her, made her ask the question anyway. Robert looked sharply at her, his eyes piercing through her pale skin. "Because, _dear Queen_. People are bloody fools. My plan is too good and genious for them." He whispered aggressively, crouching down infront of her chair, resting both of his hands on her knees. Before Cersei could say anything, Robert got up.

"Leave this chamber at once. I wish to be left alone." The man muttered, his thoughts flooding his mind. Cersei could now understand what people meant by Robert's _madness_. Cersei got up from her chair, she did not want to argue with Robert anymore today. Sadly, she left with more questions inside of her head, than she had before she visited Robert. She had no idea what this “plan” of his were about.

She gave him a quick nod before walking towards the door. "Cersei, I can promise you one thing: I will get my revenge. This plan is going to be the most amazing plan anyone has ever seen." Robert said from behind her, in a way too happy voice. She turned around, not daring to ask any questions. "Good." Was all she replied, before exiting the room.

Robert was now left alone, again. The cup of wine standing on the table beside him, was his only friend right now. The man’s mind was racing, and the thoughts made it difficult for him to think clearly. “What will break Rhaegar Targaryen? What will give him a scar which he will always feel and never forget about?” Robert spoke out loud to himself, trying to come up with an answer to his own question. Twelve years. For atleast twelve years Robert had thought about ways to avenge Lyanna. How could he have been so foolish? “I think I finally have the answer.” Robert said, astonished. Robert ran over to his desk and grabbed his quill and a piece of parchment.

He began to write something down:

_What is the dearest, most precious thing_ _in Rhaegar Targaryen’s life?  
His daughter._


End file.
